


Pogromca smoków

by Rolaka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolaka/pseuds/Rolaka
Summary: "Wszyscy odeszli. Zostałam sama"Pomimo sławy, którą zdobyła...Pomimo mocy, którą osiągnęła...Pomimo podroży, którą odbyła...Nikt nie wrócił.Dwa lata po walce z gildią Tartaros i rozłąką członków Fairy Tail, Lucy ostatecznie traci nadzieję na powrót przyjaciół. Odrzuca znak gildii, by pracować na własną rękę i w ten sposób zapomnieć o Natsu i pozostałych przyjaciołach.Jednak znów nic nie idzie po jej myśli. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy w wolnej gildii natrafia na dziewczynę, bardzo podobną do Natsu.Od tego wszystko zaczyna. Koło okrutnego przeznaczenia znów się toczy.Mrok ogarnia Fiore, z grobów powstają zmarli, Lucy odnajduje księgę E.N.D, a opowieść o Czarnym Magu znajduje swe miejsce wśród historii z tawern:
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Rozdział 1

— Na zdrowie!

Kufle walnęły o siebie, rozchlapując gorzki napój po całym stole. Trzech mężczyzn wbiło się na długą ławę przy połamanym blacie. Śmiali się i gawędzili o ostatniej wygranej na turnieju. Barczysta kelnerka zarzuciła na ramię beczkę pełną dobrego, fiorskiego piwa. Słodko—gorzki zapach roznoszący się wokół sprawił, że magom ślinka pociekła po brodzie. Ustawili się jak małe dzieci w kolejce, wywąchując cudowny aromat dębowej beczki, która zmierzała ku nic.

— Tylko powoli! — zażartowała kobieta. Zakasała rękawy, cicho podśpiewując starą, marynarską piosenkę o marynarzu i jego ukochanej zza morza.

— Aj, kapitanie! — krzyknęli na raz, a potem rozbili wieko beczki. Włożyli łapy z kuflami, napełniając drewniane kuby aż po brzegi. Połowę rozlali. Piana zebrała się na ściankach beczki i ściekła po metalowych okuciach.

Mężczyźni skosztowali po jednym łyku piwa i uśmiechnęli się od ucha do ucha, jakby pili właśnie najlepszy trunek w życiu. A potem już nie żałowali. Wychłeptali na jednym wdechu pełen kufel i rzucili się do dolewkę, nim nosy zdążyły im zaczerwienieć z upicia.

— Ci magowie, z nimi to jednak inna jest zabawa! — skomentowała kelnerka, wycierając kolejne kufle.

Młoda dziewczyna przysiadła się przy barze. Spojrzenie miała ciepłe. Twarz kobiecą, choć skrzywdzoną cienką blizną na policzku. Ale najpiękniejsze miała włosy. Były długie, zaplecione w gruby warkocz sięgający aż do kostek. Do tego ich kolor przypominał świeży kwiat kwitnącej wiśni — o poranku, nasączonym rosą i dobrą magią.

Dziewczyna napiła się ze swojego kufla, w przeciwieństwie do mężczyzn wyżłopała tylko połowę piwa, choć nadal fiorskiego i zabójczo mocnego. Nawet się nie skrzywiła. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do kelnerki i podała jej złotą monetę. Kobieta zacmokała ustami, rozumiejąc, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Schowała pieniążek za pobrudzony fartuch i spytała:

— To co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Gdzie znajdę Lucy Heartfilię?

Twarz kelnerki zbladła. Spojrzała najpierw w prawo, potem w lewo, aż w końcu wyjęła zza fartucha monetę i zwróciła ją dziewczynie.

— Lepiej tak o tym nie rozmawiaj — ostrzegła ją.

— Ona... — Zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę. Poprawiła włosy i wzięła głęboki wdech. — Gdzie ja znajdę?

— Ech, dziewczynko, dziewczynko, to nie tak jak myślisz. To biedna dziewczyna. Zresztą, nie słyszałaś o Fairy Tail?

— Gildia. Magów. Wielka — odpowiedziała zdawkowo.

— No właśnie, jeszcze mogłaś dodać "była". Najpierw hołota zniknęła na siedem lat, pozostawiając najsłabszych w siedzibie, a potem po wygranej w turnieju rozrzucili się chyba na cztery strony świata. Kto tam ich wie? Zresztą, nie ważne, moja droga. W tym rzecz, że ta cała Lucy jako jedyna została w Magnolii. Chodzą plotki, że rzucił ją ten cały Natsu Dragneel i się załamała biedna.

— A teraz? Gdzie ją znajdę? — nie odpuszczała.

— Ech, ty mała, mała. — Pokręciła głową, stukając palcami o blat stołu. — Tobie chyba życie niemiłe. No dobra. — Zabrała z powrotem monetę. — W tym rzecz, że dziewczyna załamała się i zapisała do wolnej gildii.

— Tutaj! — Podskoczyła w miejscu z radości. — Wiedziałam...

— Ej, nie przerywaj — zwróciła jej uwagę, kręcąc wielgachnym palcem. — W ciągu dwóch lat zmieniła się. Nikomu nie ufa. Przychodzi, zabiera misję, odchodzi. Często są to TE misje. Zaczynała od prostych, a teraz nawet wali stuletnie. Jest magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów, do tego silnym. Radzi sobie, ale nikomu za cholerę nie chce zaufać.

— Ale można spróbować z nią wyruszyć? — próbowała dalej.

— Ech, dziecko, dziecko, ile ty masz w sobie głupiutkiej nadziei. Możesz sobie pomarzyć o wygranej w turnieju, ale spotkać Lucy? A do tego z nią wyruszyć? Phi! — prychnęła. — Weź się lepiej napij i zapomnij o głupotach. Szkoda mi ciebie. Taka ładna, zgrabna...

Dziewczyna poprawiła się na niewygodnym siedzeniu. Kilku mężczyzn chętnie obejrzało się w kierunku jej pośladków, które zgrabnie opinały się na ciasnym kostiumie o kolorze wrzącej lawy. Na talii miała założony luźny pas z uczepionym do niego biczem, sakiewką z monetami i workiem z suszonymi kawałkami mięsa. Dziewczyna obróciła się w kierunku biesiadujących w gildii. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, założyła nogę na nogę i wykrzyczała:

— Patrzcie, bo w życiu więcej takich widoków nie zobaczycie!

Pijący magowie zagwizdali, jeden po drugim. Dołączyło się do nich kilka kobiet. Kelnerka parsknęła śmiechem, a dziewczyna zareagowała, kręcąc głową. Wróciła w stronę baru. Kolejne pogwizdywania przeszkodziły jej w przesłuchiwaniu kelnerki.

— Nie chodzi mi o głupoty, ale o coś więcej. Udam się na kolejną misję z Lucy Heartfilią i poniosę wszelkie konsekwencje mojej decyzji — zadeklarowała ku niezadowoleniu kobiety.

Miała już coś dodać, otworzyła nawet usta, lecz wtedy nastała cisza. Pomruk przeszedł między stołami, aż w końcu jedna osoba z zebranych rzekła:

— To ona.

Obcas zastukał o skrzypiące, stare panele, które unosiły się od podłogi ze zniszczenia i zaniedbania. Najpierw wzrok padł na wejście. Na drzwi, które lekko się uchyliły, i gdyby nie ciekawskie spojrzenie starej magini nikt nie zauważyłby jej przybycia. Oczy miała przepełnione samotnością, choć gdzieś na samym ich końcu tkwił blask zwycięstwa. Mokre od potu włosy lepiły się do jej bladego czoła. Włosy zresztą były dawno nie myte, skołtunione, mimo że krótkie. Nosiła długą, ciężką spódnicę, która zakrywała jej nogi. Piersi okryte miała bandażem, a nich założony skórzany kaftan. Szła powoli, rozglądając się po zdezorientowanych twarzach gości. Aż w końcu napotkała na wzrok kelnerki.

Podeszła, uderzając o podłogę ciężkimi krokami. Jedną nogę powłóczyła za sobą.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od baru, robiąc nowoprzybyłej miejsce. Przygładziła spodnie, rzucając w kierunku magini nieśmiałe spojrzenia. Podskoczyła w miejscu i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. W jej oczach świecił niezwykły blask. I jako jedyna oczekiwała chwili, w której gość znajdzie się obok niej.

A podróżniczka siadła obok chwilę później.

— Cześć — odparła kelnerka i splunęła na ziemię.

— Witaj, miło cię znowu widzieć – zabrzmiała sztucznie.

— Ciebie średnio, Lucy. Niepokoisz mi klientelę.

— Jestem twoim najlepszym klientem — zwróciła jej uwagę.

Na raz kobiety wybuchły gromkim śmiechem, a radosne popijawy powróciły do wolnej gildii. Lucy usiadła tam, gdzie wcześniej dziewczyna. Zamówiła jedną szklankę wody i coś do jedzenia. Na blat położyła przepołowiony kieł.

— Nie mów, że to od tego wilka? — Kelnerka zmarszczyła czoło.

— Nie wilka babcia. Wszyscy myśleli, że to wilk zjadł babcię, a to babcia zjadła wilka. W genach miała wilczą krew. O północy ciężko z nią było walczyć, więc zajęłam się nią jeszcze w trakcie przemiany. Wyrwałam kieł.

— A kieł to przekleństwo — dokończyła już za nią kobieta. — Niesamowite. Jeszcze parę lat temu dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że nawet prostej misji nie wykonasz bez tego całego Pogromcy Smoków czy Fairy Tail. A tu patrzcie, jesteś największa z nich! Ludzie! Kolejka dla wszystkich!

I wszyscy ryknęli na raz. Panie weszły na środek sali. Stoły rozsunęły się i rozpoczął się pierwszy taniec w rytm skocznej muzyki i poklaskiwań magów. "Ona, ona nie kochała smoka. Ona, ona nie bawiła się w tłumoka" — śpiewali z podpitymi grajkami, ale wciąż piosenka wychodziła im nieźle. Nawet noga Lucy zaczęła podrygiwać do muzyki.

— Ile za to dostanę? — Lucy wróciła do interesów.

Kelnerka przyjrzała się kłowi.

— To wolna gildia, możesz przychodzić i odchodzić, ale przez to pobieramy wyższą prowizję.

— Dobrze o tym wiem — wysapała, ocierając mokre czoło kawałkiem materiału. — Czy wystarczy na nowy prowiant i podróż? Poza tym chciałabym wziąć kolejną misję.

— Ciągle w drodze, he? — Puściła oczko w kierunku Lucy.

— A co mi po tym, jak się gdzieś zatrzymam? — Zacisnęła palce na szklance ze złości. Pytania padały tylko z ust kelnerki, ale miała wrażenie, jakby każdy w tej sali pytał. Szepty rozbrzmiewały w jej uszach. Te same zagwozdki męczyły ją jak zawsze. Chciała odejść, wrócić, zdobyć nagrodę i znów odejść. By nigdy się nie zatrzymać i znów nie zostać zranionym.

Bolało ją ramię. Walka z babcią nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Zużyła większość mocy, aby pokonać wilka przez nastąpieniem pełni księżyca, przez dokonaniem się przemiany.

Spojrzała w kierunku otwartej beczki. Kelnerka zachęciła ją bardzo sugestywnym mrugnięciem do skosztowania trunku. Jednak Lucy pokręciła przecząco głową. Dolała sobie wody do szklanki. Zaraz miała wyruszać, a wędrówka po alkoholu nie zapowiadała się najlepiej.

Inaczej sądziła siedząca obok niej dziewczyna. Wzięła kufel pełen piwa i wypiła całą zawartość na raz, próbując sobie dodać odwagi w tej trudnej dla niej chwili. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Piwo było dla niej, a szczególnie w takiej ilości.

— Masz ładne... oczy... — wyszeptała w stronę Lucy.

Lucy zignorowała młodszą poszukiwaczkę przygód, wracając do tematu:

— To ile? – zwróciła się do kelnerki.

— Ech, jak dostaniemy nagrodę będę coś wiedzieć. Przyniosłaś ten kieł w idealnym stanie. Podobno może być wart tyle co pałac, ale ktoś musi za to zapłacić. Pierwotna cena... Znasz ją i tyle dostaniesz, jak się umawiałyśmy, a kieł zostanie u mnie. Spiszemy nową umowę, podpiszesz magią kieł, a ja go wycenię.

— Jak wrócę?

— Ta... Kiedy wrócisz, dam ci dokładne informacje. Na ten moment mogę tylko gdybać, ile to jest warte.

— Jest bezcenne — wtrąciła się dziewczyna, przysuwając się bliżej Lucy.

Kelnerka skomentowała jej wtrącenie głośnym westchnięciem. Wyjęła kartkę pergaminu i nakreśliła na nim stare znaki. Posypała wszystko solą spożywczą, a na koniec polała kieł wodą z kubka Lucy.

— Nie chodzi o "bezcenność", ale "cenność". — Zwinęła pergamin. — Daj trochę magii — zwróciła się ku Lucy.

Magini zebrała w dłoni odrobinę magii. Złapała pergamin. Litery wyłoniły się nad papierem, zamieniając w drobny, czarny pył, który zawisnął nad kelnerką. Ułożył się w znak symboli, potem zmienił się, aż na końcu opadł, przedostając przez szpary, gdzie dotarł do kła. Kelnerka wyrzuciła ze środka zapieczętowany przedmiot.

— No, teraz to można sprzedać. He he — zaśmiała się kobieta. — Wybierzesz sobie nową misję? Nie mamy nic ciekawego, ale skoro znowu wyruszasz… — nie dokończyła, zostawiając w domyśle resztę zdania.

Lucy wzięła głęboki wdech. W duchu przyznała rację kelnerce. Tak toczyło się jej życie od dwóch lat i chyba nie wierzyła, że w najbliższym czasie cokolwiek się zmieni.

Podniosła się. Kilka razy stęknęła z bólu przez napięte, zmęczone mięśnie. Młoda dziewczyna chwyciła ją za ramię, pomagając przy pierwszym kroku, lecz Lucy wyrwała się z jej uścisku. Zrobiło się niezręcznie.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, aby przeprosić, lecz odburknęła coś niewyraźnie, kiedy Lucy zaczęła zmierzać w stronę tablicy. Na początku stała zdezorientowana, nie wiedząc, co uczynić dalej. Ale podjęła szybko decyzję. Pobiegła do Lucy i stanęła obok niej.

Dziewczyna była wyższa, bardziej umięśniona. W ciasnym kostiumie zahartowane treningami mięśnie rzeźbiły się na całym jej ciele.

Pijący magowie wzdrygnęli się na ten widok.

Pomruki przerodziły się szepty. Szepty z kolei w głośniejsze rozmowy, aż w końcu dotarły do Lucy. Odsunęła się od zdecydowanie wyższej dziewczyny.

— Ostrzegałam cię młoda! — zawołała kelnerka.

Lucy rzuciła pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie kelnerce. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Wzięła naczynie i na szybko je wytarła, nim kolejna osoba przysiadła się do baru. Tym razem gościowi nalała domowej nalewki, którą przyozdobiła kilkoma płatkami kwitnącej wiśni.

— Wiem — mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. Lucy ją usłyszała. — Ale i tak spróbuję. Hej, mam na imię... — powiedziała do Lucy.

— Nic nie mów — przerwała jej.

— Ale ja...

— Nie szukam przyjaciół. Nie szukam towarzyszy. Przykro mi – odparła chłodnym tonem.

— Ale ja... — próbowała nadal.

Tablica z ogłoszeniami nie zmieniła swojego miejsca od lat. A przynajmniej Lucy nie pamiętała, by ktokolwiek wymienił ją od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy weszła do budynku wolnej gildii. Niosła wtedy ze sobą worek z kilkoma drobniakami, list od Natsu, który zostawił jej chwilę przed odejściem, i zdjęcie z rodzicami. Ubrania ukryła w Fairy Tail, w pokoju dla gości, kilka zapasowych zostawiła w wynajmowanym pokoju w Crocus. Oczywiście na noc. Była głodna, zmęczona, wzięła pierwszą misję, bochenek chleba i garść samotności, z którą i dziś podeszła do tablicy.

Misje nachodziły na siebie. Jedna na drugą, pod spodem jeszcze trzecia. Po prawej stronie odrywały się kartki z prośbami o zainteresowanie się nowym wyzwaniem, tu ktoś wspominał o wysokich nagrodach bądź dołączaniu do gildii, a na samym końcu dotarła do faktycznych ogłoszeń.

— Shirotsume Town – wymówiła znajomą nazwę.

Sięgnęła po pierwszą z kart na widoku, na dodatek najnowszą. Pogładziła złote litery, bogato zdobione, które wyglądały na pracę zdolnego artysty. Papier był drogi. Jednak Lucy zamiast zachwycić sie dobrze płatną misją, w której wliczony był koszt podróży, noclegu i wyżywienia, zaniosła się smutkiem. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Minęły ponad dwa lata od misji z Natsu, ale wciąż chowała głęboko w sercu pierwszą przygodę, wyprawę, którą zakończyli sukcesem…

— Złe... wspomnienia? — zagadnęła nieśmiało dziewczyna.

— Właściwe to dobre.

— Aha... — Tupnęła prawą nogą. — Czyli nie warto brać? Coś nie tak z misją?

Lucy przetarła szybko twarz i odłożyła ogłoszenie z powrotem na tablicę. Wskazała na trzy kolejne misje, odwracając uwagę dziewczyny od tej konkretnego i wyjaśniła:

— Jeśli proponują ci za dużo darmowych dodatków, to coś jest nie tak. Zazwyczaj robią tak ci, którzy nie są w stanie zapłacić za wypełnioną misję. Wszystko kosztuje mniej niż jedna dziesiąta samej nagrody, więc opłaca się w ten sposób zatrudnić maga.

— Ale czy to nie oszustwo?

Lucy parsknęła śmiechem. Podeszła do dziewczyny i pogłaskała ją po głowie. Jej włosy były delikatne, zadbane, ale ten kolor... przypominał Lucy o Natsu. Odsunęła dłoń, powoli ściskając ją w pięść. Odetchnęła ciężko i zwróciła się w kierunku tablicy.

— Skończ kilka misji, to wtedy porozmawiamy — powiedziała obojętnym głosem.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej.

— Możliwe. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — A może nie natknęłaś się na właściwą misję. Gdzie teraz idziesz? Na pewno nie do Shirotsume Town? Podobno ładne miejsce. Parę lat temu jacyś członkowie Fairy Tail zniszczyli całą rezydencję bogacza z tamtych okolic...

— To byłam… ja. – Nie wierzyła w słowa, które właśnie padły z jej ust. Gorzko—słodka prawda nie smakowa tak, jak by chciała. Za wspomnieniami kryło się wiele niepokoju, a nie spodziewała się, że podzieli się nim z obcą osobą.

Dlatego zamilkły. Zrobiło się niezręcznie, co wprowadziło dziewczynę w dziwny, obojętny nastrój. Tak gdzieś zaglądała, tu szukała uwagi, aż w końcu zwróciła się w kierunku tablicy, udając, że szuka zadania.

Lucy miała tego dosyć. Chwyciła gwałtownie pierwszą misję, którą udało jej się dosięgnąć, podeszła do kelnerki i cisnęła na blat ogłoszenie. Jej postać emanowała nienawiścią. Część z gości odsunęła się — pijani czy nie, zrobili dla Lucy wolne miejsce. Nikt nie podszedł do baru.

— Na pewno wybierasz tę? — zapytała kobieta.

— Proszę, po prostu daj mi tę – wycedziła przez zęby.

— Daj spokój, babo! — wrzasnęła. Wypuściła jedną ze szklanek. Roztłukła, a kawałki rozsypały się po całej podłodze, docierając pod stopy gości. — No na przeklęte smoki, co tu się odwala? Nie można spokojnie pracować?

Lucy złapała się za głowę. 

Śpiewy marynarzy i magów nie ustawały. Dziesiąta kolejka przeszła między zebranych. Co drugi zatoczył się od mocnego piwa, wykrzykując przy tym najgorsze fiorskie pieśni.

Młoda dziewczyna odeszła od tablicy w stronę bawiących się. Na początku wstydliwe przyklaskiwała ich zabawie, ale nagle jeden z marynarzy złapał ją w pasie i poprowadził do tańca. Poddała się zabawie w pełni. Zakręcili się wokół stołów, potem podskoczyli, aż w końcu dziewczyna przejęła prowadzenie. Chwyciła po drodze kufel z piwem i wypiła wszystko do dna.

— Za Lucy! — wykrzyczała.

Lucy odwróciła się od bawiących. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się ze wstydu, choć powoli wstyd przeradzaj się w gniew.

— Kim ona jest? — zapytała kelnerki.

— A ja wiem? — Wzruszyła barczystymi ramionami. Tożsamość dziewczyny nie była jej do niczego potrzebna. Interesu powinna pilnować.

Kelnerka wyjęła z portfela i przyszykowała trzy zaklęcia zapisanych na podłużnych kartach.

Jedno na szczęście.

Drugie na pogodę.

A trzecie by posprzątać ten bałagan.

Dwa pierwsze zostawiła na później, kiedy biesiadujący w końcu opuszczą lokal — sami czy może będzie zmuszona wygonić ich siłą. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że wyrzucili kilka nic nie wartych gnoi, którzy przychodzili się do niej tylko upić i rozprawiać o tym, kim to oni nie są. Kilku miała na widoku, jednego maga z Magnolii, który co chwilę szczypał pośladki jej kilku dziewczyn, i drugiego, szlachcica, który tylko ciągle się przechwalał swoimi wyczynami.

Na razie jednak wyjęła trochę sproszkowanego rozmarynu i wysypała na blat przed Lucy. Obejrzała się na moment za siebie. W tym samym momencie dziewczyna posadziła na miejsce pijanego tancerze i zaczęła wracać do baru.

— Pospiesz się! — ostrzegła kelnerkę Lucy.

Westchnęła ciężko i przyspieszyła, naznaczając zwój. Przez moment paliło sie jasne światło, a potem magiczny pies wyskoczył zza lady. Jęzorem przejechał po deskach pokrytych kawałkami szkła ze stłuczonej wcześniej szklanki, wszystko zbierając do swojej paszczy. Oblizał się ze smakiem. Kelnerka pogłaskała pupila po łbie.

— Wszędzie się spieszysz, nigdzie nie czekasz, Lucy — zwróciła uwagę magini.

Lucy uderzyła o blat. Były to ostatnie słowa, które chciała usłyszeć z czyichkolwiek ust.

— Czekałam... i co mi to dało? — wysyczała.

— A ja wiem? Sławę? Pieniądze? Siłę? Moim zdaniem całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłaś, nawet lepiej niż całkiem.

Poprawiła przekrzywiony fartuch. Lucy obróciła się, zauważyła dwóch chojraków szykujących się do walki. Uśmiech wydobył się na twarzy kelnerki, kiedy zaczęła ostrzegawczo strzykać palcami. Aż w końcu zacisnęła pięść. Zimny pot spłynął po plecach kilku magów. Zapadła cisza, jeszcze mocniej niepokojąca od tej, która się pojawiła wraz z przybyciem Lucy. Ale miało to i swoje dobre strony. Lucy ze spokojem zlustrowała ogłoszenie przed sobą. Wioska. Okradanie grobów. Znikające ciała. Czarny mag. Kilka haseł było prostych, inne całkowicie zignorowała, a przynajmniej na początku.

— Czarny Mag? — powtórzyła ostrożnie zapiski.

— Nie inaczej — potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia kelnerka.

Lucy uniosła głowę. Z zaniepokojenia zacisnęła usta. Nagroda nie była wielka, ledwo starczyłoby jej na kilka noclegów, ale... ta misja niosła za sobą dodatkowe korzyści. Poznaje tajemnicy, którą zabrał ze sobą do grobu Mard Geer — tożsamości pana demonów i E.N.D. Skoro misja wiązała sie z Czarnym magiem, to może warto się jej podjąć? Myślała długo i w skupieniu, ku ucieszonemu spojrzeniu kelnerki.

— I jeszcze jest jedna nagroda — dodała jeszcze, żeby zachęcić Lucy.

— Co takiego?

— Samej misji nikt się ot tak nie podejmie. Za trudna jak na takie pieniądze, ale mówią, że w okolicach widziano członka Fairy Tail... z niebieskim kotem.

Lucy gwałtownie wstała. Stołek rąbnął o podłogę, tuż przed stojącą za Lucy młodą dziewczyną. Nie odsunęła się. Zamiast tego podjęła stołek i z powrotem ustawiła go za magini.

— Pójdziesz? — zapytała ją dziewczyna, stając Lucy na drodze. Przegryzła wargę. Sięgnęła dłonią w stronę policzka Lucy, lecz cofnęła się, gdy już miała dotknąć skóry.

Opuściła głowę, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, a Lucy patrzyła na młodszą od siebie, jakby widziała swoje własne odbicie. Targały nią wątpliwości, które zmuszały jej serce do mocniejszych uderzeń. Każda myśl o Natsu zabierała dech. Bała się — i kelnerka, i ta tajemnicza dziewczyna wiedziały to, ale nie Lucy. Chodziło o coś innego. O wstyd. O długą rozłąkę. I o ponownie spotkanie.

Lucy obejrzała się przez ramię. Muzyka w gildii trochę ucichła. Ogłoszenie leżało w tym samym miejscu przyduszone przez grubą szklankę, na dnie której zebrało się kilka kropel wody. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zduszona pragnieniem. Dopiła do końca te kilka kropel, odwróciła się, łapiąc wcześniej ogłoszenie, i odeszła.

— Wezmę je — odparła. — Dziękuję... eee... — zapomniała imienia.

— Juren — przedstawiła się kelnerka. — Twardogłowa Juren mówią na mnie.

— A ja... — wtrąciła się jeszcze młoda dziewczyna, ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć, Lucy zarzuciła cienki szal wykonany z nici stuletniego jedwabnika, i przekroczyła próg gildii. Imię zatraciło się wśród rozmów.

Dziewczyna opuściła bezwładnie dłoń. Opadła na siedzenie, które wcześniej zajmowała Lucy, i popatrzyła tymi bezbronnymi oczętami na Juran czyszczącą właśnie kolejne naczynia.

— Rób, co chcesz, ja już cię ostrzegłam.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała, wstała i pognała, a jej warkocz zatańczył żywym ogniem wśród zachodzącego słońca. Zalał się jakby krwią. Był to zły znak.

Juran splunęła na podłogę trzy raz i obawiała się, że nawet te trzy razy nie wystarczą. Krwawy zachód słońca był zawsze złym omenem, a do tego bolały ją mięśnie. Czuła nadchodzące kłopoty, nie wiedziała jeszcze, z której strony, ale zbliżały się. Trochę wraz z Lucy, trochę Czarnym magiem, a trochę i z tą tajemniczą dziewczyną, która przypominała kogoś, ale i była nikim.

A załóżmy, że nazywała się Shina.


	2. Rozdział 2

W mieście wrzało od przygotowań do letniego festiwalu, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Stragany już ustawiono, zajmując miejsca w najlepszych punktach turystycznych Crocus. Straganiarze już reklamowali swoje produkty. Zaczynało się od skromnych warzyw i owoców, ale im bliżej było wielkiej areny, tym głośniejsze stawały się krzyki zachęcające do obejrzenia najcudowniejszych magicznych stworzeń, które upolowano tej zimy.

— Jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jaszczur z najciemniejszych jaskiń Gór Zamknięcia, legendarny, niebezpieczny i do tego samiec — chwalił zdobycz wysoki mężczyzna, stojący na podwyższonych butach, dzięki którym było go widać z daleka.

Lucy pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i przeszła dalej, współczując zwierzęciu. Leżało zamknięte w klatce, skulone i drżące z zimna. Jaszczury z Gór Zamknięcia zapadały w letarg w zimie, chowały się pod grube warstwy śniegu, wcześniej sprowadzając lawiny, aby uchronić się przed pobudką. Powinny spać co najmniej trzy miesiące, a najlepiej sześć, do pierwszych ociepleń. Ten osobnik jednak został pochwycony w trakcie snu. Lucy podejrzewała, że zbudzono go około miesiąc po uśnięciu. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do temperatury, a tym samym dokładnie w tej chwili umierał. 

W jego czarnych jak smoła ślepiach widziała bezradność. Był świadomy swojego losu, a jednak wciąż walczył ze śmiercią, stojąc dumnie pośrodku klamki. Pysk trzymał otwarty, a gruby ogon uderzał o podstawę platformy.

Może chciał zobaczyć się z samicą, która pewnie wciąż spała. Może nawet usnęła nad złożonymi wcześniej jajami. A może po prostu wolał umrzeć w domu, a nie w obcych mieście wśród dziczy, która wiwatowała na jego cześć.

Lucy odwróciła wzrok, jak zresztą większość magów przechodzących obok. Tylko parę osób w pierwszym odruchu rzuciło się w kierunku wystawy. Szybko powstrzymali ich przyjaciele, przytwierdzając do ziemi."Nie uratujesz ich wszystkich", "Nie zmienisz losu tego zwierzęcia" — dało się słyszeć szepty kompanów, którzy powstrzymywali przyjaciół od rzucenia się w niepotrzebne kłopoty.

Straż miejska stała obok, obojętnie przyglądając się tłumowi gapiów. Sami chętnie czekali na moment, w którym zwierze obumrze, aby mogli zastosować odpowiednie paragrafy wobec młodego łowcy.

— Nie widzisz, że on cierpi? — rozniósł się nagle donośny głos. Należał do dziewczyny zwanej Shina.

Lucy przystanęła. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, ale inaczej niż tym, którzy wzdrygnęli się ze strachu przez tajemniczy krzyk. Lucy przypomniała sobie o różowych włosach, o szaliku i o przepięknym uśmiechu, który w tej sytuacji zawsze zrobiłby zadymę. To on? Pytała, a wątpliwości zdawały się pogłębiać z każdą sekundą, kiedy obracała się w kierunku placu. Stała tam ta sama młoda dziewczyna z baru, z uśmiechem i różowymi włosami, ale bez szalika. Ręce założyła na piersi i zmierzyła handlarza ostrym wzrokiem.

— To zwierzę — przypomniał jej mężczyzna.

— Zwierzę czy nie, ale cierpi! — nie dała za wygraną.

Lucy sapnęła ciężko. Dziewczyna na moment obejrzała się w stronę magini. Skinęła w jej kierunku, przyciągając uwagę kilku osób, które zainteresowały się zamieszaniem. Straż miejska podeszła bliżej. Piki skierowali w stronę dziewczyny, a sprzedawcę zmierzyli ostrym wzrokiem, który mówił: "popełnij błąd, a nie pomożemy ci". Łowca zmieszał się. Otarł rękawem spocone czoło.

— Ludziom się podoba! — utrzymywał przy swoim. — Poza tym my, magowie, mamy możliwość zwiedzenia świata, zobaczenia takich stworzeń. Normalny człowiek nie.

— To zrób im zdjęcie albo przekaz żywy obraz, ale nie musisz wyrywać zwierzęcia z jego naturalnego środowiska. Ono tez czuje! — wrzasnęła.

Uderzyła gołą pięścią w klatkę. Wygięła się. Pręty zniekształciły, ale nie tylko od siły, jaką wykorzystała młoda dziewczyna. Metal zrobił się giętki, łatwy do formowania, jak wyjęty kawał żelaza prosto z pieca kuźni.

Zwierzę zadrżało, cofając się w głąb klatki. Lucy obeszła tłum i stanęła za jaszczurem. Oczy zwierzęcia skierowały się na nią. Objęte strachem ślepia błagały ją o ratunek w ostatnich drżeniach. Nie po to, by przeżyć, ale oby odnaleźć rodzinę i do nich wrócić.

Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Bała się w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, która dzielnie stanęła naprzeciw całemu tłumowi.

— Zostaw ją!

— Chcemy popatrzeć!

— Ej, ja też zapłaciłam!

Ryk tłumu przytłaczał młodą dziewczynę ze wszystkich stron. Kolejne osoby przybywały, napierając na tę jedną, młodą i głupią osobę, która nie cofnęła się mimo to. Zacisnęła pięść jeszcze raz, a potem chwyciła za żelazne pręty i wyrwała je z klatki.

Jaszczur zasyczał.

Wstał ostatkiem sił, a Lucy przeklinała w myślach. Ruszyła, przepychając się między kolejnymi gapiami.

Shina wyjrzała znad klatki, obserwując, gdzie zmierza Lucy. Obie nie zamierzały jeszcze uciec, choć straż miejska uruchomiła pierwsze zaklęcia. Niebieskie kręgi formacji obronnych otoczyły strażników, potem zaczęli formować się do ataku. Pięć na pięć, taktyka magów—żołnierzy. Dwóch magów obrony i trzech ataku, przeplatających się, aby nie dopuścić do śmierci obrony.

Lucy sięgnęła do kluczy. Zawahała się na moment, kiedy pochłonęła ją myśl o tym, że próbuje walczyć dla tej obcej dziewczyny. Dlaczego? Poznała ją chwilę temu. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, że podobieństwo do Natsu sprawi, że znów komuś zaufa.

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Tego było za wiele.

Shina może i nie była Natsu, ale tkwiła w niej ta głupia odwaga. Nawet jeśli cały świat stanie przeciw niej, nie cofnie się. Zaciśnie pięść i ruszy na ten świat, walcząc do ostatniej kropli krwi. I to właśnie w tym tkwiła jej głupota.

Jaszczur zaraz i tak umrze.

Jego tęczówki zaniosły się czernią, opadły pierwsze łuski na znak nowej pory roku. Choć była to złudna reakcja na wysokie temperatury panujące tego dnia. Shina wstrzymała oddech. W końcu dotarło do niej, co uczyniła.

Bez chwili zawahania wydobyła zwierzę z klatki. Przerzuciła je przez ramię i pognała wprost na Lucy.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknęła i przerzuciła magini przez drugie ramię.

Pęk kluczy zagrzechotał w kieszeni. Lucy w ostatniej chwili zdążyła przypiąć je mocniej, nim wysunęły się z zapięcia i wypadły na drogę.

— STAĆ! — ryknęła na raz formacja magów ataku. Trzy czerwone kręgi zakreśliły się za uciekającymi.

Lucy syknęła pod nosem. Dziewczyna nawet się nie odwróciła, zbyt zajęta ucieczką. Kręgi zacieśniały się coraz bardziej, kończyli formację, szykując zaklęcie uwięzienia. Lucy rozpoznała znaki sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy natknęła się na podobny szyk w Magnolii.

Dziewczyna nagle rozluźniła uścisk, podrzuciła Lucy i poprawiła ją na ramieniu, które uderzyło magini prosto w pierś.

— Uważaj! — oburzyła się Lucy.

Otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Pierwszy raz się do mnie odezwałaś — odkryła dziewczyna. — W sensie teraz... Ja... Przepraszam, ale muszę obronić to zwierzę.

— Nie, ty nic nie rozumiesz, głupia. Zatrzymaj się, w tej chwili.

— Nie!

— Zaraz aktywują zaklęcia!

— Trudno. — Wzruszyła ramionami. Kość znów wbiła się w brzuch Lucy. Zajęczała z bólu. — Przepraszam — burknęła dziewczyna. — Nie możemy. Mamy czas, jaszczur już nie.

— Czekaj, właśnie o to chodzi, on... — nim dokończyła, rozbłysły światła.

Zaklęcia atakujące ruszyły ku nim — byli to świetliści magowie. Lucy spróbowała sięgnąć do kluczy, lecz dziewczyna wciąż nią podrzucała, poprawiała. Prawie uderzyła w znak, a innym razem gwałtownie skręciła, biegnąc w kierunku lasu.

Dziewczyna nawet nie moment nie spojrzała za siebie, a tym bardziej nie zwolniła. W ciasnym kostiumie gnała szybciej niż normalny człowiek. Mięśnie miała twarde, ukształtowane przez lata morderczych treningów. Różowe włosy latały jej we wszystkie strony związane w jeden, gruby warkocz. A jej twarz nie przedstawiała choćby odrobiny znaku zawahania. Wiedziała, co robi, gdzie zmierza i dlaczego.

Lucy opuściła bezwładnie ręce. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła moc wzdłuż ramienia wysyłając krótki, ale silny impuls, który opuścił palce. Magia przebiegła przez żyły strumieni mocy, które unosiły się w niewidzialnych liniach w powietrzu. Promień trafił jeden z jej kluczy.

— Nie bój się — ostrzegła dziewczynę.

— Nigdy.

Brama zodiaków otworzyła się pośrodku ulicy, klucz przekręcił się samoistnie w portalu, zabierając Lucy znaczną część energii. Kaszlnęła odrobiną krwi, która chlupnęła na kaftan dziewczyny. Ta odwróciła się zaniepokojona.

— Nie patrz! — wrzasnęła.

Dziewczyna posłuchała się jej od razu. Lucy zacisnęła mocno powieki. Ze strumienia energii wyłoniła Aries. Okręciła się wokół lampy, lustrując tor, po którym zmierzała wiązka magii światła. Zamknęła gwałtownie oczy, a potem uderzyła otwartą dłonią w chodnik. Tony wełny rozmnożyły się w zatrważającym tempie. Urosły na wysokość najwyżej wieży miasta, odcinając całkowicie drogę straży. Magowie ognia zaraz wyszli naprzeciw, podpalając wełnę. Aries odwróciła się i pobiegła za Lucy, trzymając dłoń zawsze blisko budynków. Na ścianach zostawiała wełnę, cały czas blokując drogę straży.

Lucy odetchnęła ciężko. Gwiezdny Duch zabierał jej zbyt dużo mocy. Już miała jej niewiele po ostatniej wyprawie, ale teraz magia kończyła się. Z ostatniego zbiornika znikały zapasy. Światło w jej piersi gasło, co zauważyła Shina.

Odepchnęła się mocniej od podłoża, skacząc kilkanaście metrów przed siebie. Potem spróbowała drugi raz.

— Trzymaj się! — rozkazała Shina

Nim Lucy zdążyła się czegokolwiek przytrzymać, Shina wbiła stopę głęboko w drogę, rozkruszając kamień, niszcząc wykończenia. Kilka kropel potu ściekło po jej twarzy. Zacisnęła szczękę, tak mocno że aż zazgrzytały jej zęby i dopiero wtedy wykorzystała pełnię sił, odbijając od podłoża. Lucy i jaszczurem szarpnęło.

Ta siła nie należała do człowieka. W jednej chwili przedarli się przez szwadron czekających na nich żołnierzy. Nikt ich nie zauważył. Mknęli jak błyskawica. Lucy cofnęła prędko Aries. Zbyt długo ją utrzymywała. Jej oddech stał się ciężki, niemiarowy. Padła bezwładnie na ramię Shiny, wykończona nagłym spadkiem energii.

Shina zatrzymała się, zmartwiona stanem Lucy.

— Co ty robisz? — spytała Lucy słabym głosem.

Shina puściła ją gwałtownie. Cała trójka opadła na leśną polanę. Trzy sarny uciekły w głąb lasu na widok wijącego się jaszczura. Potem zapadła długa i niepokojąca cisza.

— Co ty robisz?! — Lucy spróbowała jeszcze raz, teraz ostrzej.

— Ja... — Dziewczyna zlękła się. — Przepraszam, wpędziłam cię w kłopoty. Ech, jak głupio... Przepraszam. To znaczy, nie żałuje, bo chciałam i tak się z tobą zabrać, ale przepraszam, że tak mało... delikatnie. Ja...

— Nie — wysapała Lucy.

— Co "nie"?

— Nie to NIE! Jaka ty jesteś głupia, straż czekała, aż on umrze! — Wskazała na jaszczura. — Żeby wsadzić tego człowieka do więzienia. Nie wiesz, jakie zasady tutaj panują.

— Myślałam...

— Myślałaś, że co? Że wszyscy muszą być jak on? — wspomniała nieświadomie.

— Jak Natsu… — a świadomie odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna.

Lucy otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Cofnęła się, wykonując słaby krok za krokiem. Raz, aby uciec, innym razem żeby zostać. W końcu upadła niedaleko jaszczura osłabiona przez ostatnie wezwanie Aries. Zwierzę zakręciło ogon wokół jej nogi. Lucy odepchnęła od siebie umierającą istotę, wstała i uciekła na skraj polany. Złapała się za głowę. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..." — imię odbijało się echem w jej myślach, do których spłynęły sprzed lat. Był w nich Natsu, troskliwy, czasem złośliwy, innym razem całkowicie głupi i bezmyślny. Właśnie w takich chwilach twarz Lucy zaczął zdobić uśmiech. Tylko na chwilę… Później zgasł, kiedy przypominała sobie o liście i pustym mieszkaniu, które zastała po powrocie z gildii.

— Jeśli... — zaczęła, lecz wtedy Shina gwałtownie jej przerwała:

— Przepraszam.

Zawahała się.

Przez linie drzew przebił się blask zachodzącego słońca. Trawa z Crocus zabłysła w tym świetle w kolorach tęczy, chwilę przed tym jak schowa się w ziemię przed nocnymi chłodami. Lucy stanęła pośrodku wielobarwnej chluby Fiore. Trąciła delikatnie płatki kwiatów, które straciły swój pył wraz z wiatrem znad zachodu.

Shina nie ruszyła się nawet o krok. Obserwowała trawę z narastającą w niej ekscytacją. Nie dała rady się powstrzymać przed dziecinną zabawą. Uniosła prawą stopę i ostrożnie postawiła but kawałek dalej, zmuszając dwudziestoletni kwiat do schowania się w ziemię.

— Pięknie tutaj — stwierdziła, a potem opadła na trawę, machając w niej rękoma i nogami jak małe dziecko. Przeturlała się kilka razy, aż dotarła pod Lucy.

— Ile masz lat? — spytała ją z nutką sarkazmu w głosie Lucy.

— Dokładnie? Siedemnaście — odpowiedziała zaskakująco szczerze, choć w rzeczywistości brakowało jej siedemdziesięciu siedmiu dni do osiemnastych urodzin.

Lucy usiadła naprzeciw niej. Jaszczur podniósł się z trudem. Szedł ciężko, na jego łapach wciąż widniały ślady po kajdanach. Otarcia krwawiły, ale najcięższa była rana z boku. Jakby od biczowania.

Jaszczur położył głowę na kolanach Lucy. Zabrała dłonie. Z początku nie wiedziała, co z nimi zrobić. Popatrzyła na dziewczynę, licząc, że może zabierze od niej zwierzę, lecz ta cicho zaklaskała z zadowolenia.

Poddała się. Położyła dłoń na pysku jaszczura, gładząc jego szorstkie łuski i wystające z nich jakby włoski. Zwierzę zadrżało w agonicznych pomrukach.

— Wiesz, że umiera? — Lucy próbowała się upewnić, czy dziewczyna zna prawdę.

— Widzę — przyznała.

— Skoro tak, to dlaczego? Dlaczego tyle ryzykowałaś, żeby go uratować, skoro umiera?

Westchnęła.

— Z dwóch powodów. — Zdjęła kubrak. Pod spodem miała nałożony na piersi gruby bandaż. — Pierwszy, tak mnie nauczyli rodzice. Po drugie, on nie mógł mieć dobrego życia, więc przynajmniej zasługiwał na godną śmierć.

Jaszczury żyły w trudnych warunkach. W wysokich partiach gór, gdzie śnieg zdobił okolicę przez niemal cały rok. Na znak, że zakochały się w swojej partnerce, szukały dla nich kwiatów i traw. Dla tego jaszczura polana była niezwykła. Mógł dać swojej ukochanej tyle kwiatów, ile tylko chciał, których w życiu nie widziała.

Shina zdążyła wyrwać kilka kwiatów. Włożyła je jaszczurowi do pyska, lecz łodygi wysunęły się spod jego jęzora. W oczach zwierzęcia zapadła bezdenna ciemność. Dech zamarł.

— On... — zaczęła dziewczyna.

Lucy pokręciła głową.

Zamknęła jaszczurowi oczy, a potem pogładziła jego szorstkie łuski, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, którą dawno temu śpiewała jej mama. Nie zamierzała patrzeć na jego śmierć, dlatego odeszła z targowiska. Ale nie ta dziewczyna. Nie dziewczyna, która siedziała prosto, która do tej pory nie uroniła ani jednej łzy, choć przepełniał ją ból.

Lucy odwróciła się ze wstydu. W jej myślach utkwiło jedno pytanie: "kiedy stałam się takim tchórzem?". Nie chodziło o patrzenie, ale o reakcję, o zwyczajny ludzki odruch, który kiedyś prowadził ją na ścieżkę przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Młoda dziewczyna była jej dawnym odbiciem i kimś, kim powinna teraz być.

— Sprawiłam kłopot — wymruczała niewyraźnie dziewczyna, drapiąc się po włosach. Kilka razy otworzyła usta, potem je zamknęła, a na końcu spojrzała niepewnie w kierunku Lucy, chcąc, by ją zrozumiała.

Wiele tajemnic Shina kryła za tymi różowymi włosami. Jeszcze więcej wolała przemilczeć przed bohaterką i legendą. Ale przede wszystkim próbowała kierować się według tego, co zawsze powtarzali jej rodzice, niezależnie od decyzji, które próbowali narzucić jej inni.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ramię i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Shina Dragon! — wykrzyczała, w końcu się przedstawiając. A więc… Shina… I do tego Dragon.. — Tak mam na imię.

Lucy zamrugała kilka razy ze zdziwienia. Oderwała dłoń od łusek martwego jaszczura i zacisnęła ją w pięść, kierując ją ostrożnie w kierunku wyciągniętej ręki dziewczyny.

— Lucy — zaczęła niepewnie. — Lucy Heartfilia.

— Wiem. — Łzy spłynęły po policzkach dziewczyny. — Po prostu wiem.


	3. Rozdział 3

Promienie słońca padły prosto na Shinę i jej załzawioną twarz, na której po chwili zagościł spokój. Odetchnęła z ulgą i ogarnęła się, kiedy Lucy wciąż trzymała na swoich kolanach martwe ciało jaszczura.

Z ran na jego plecach wydzielił się ostry zapach. Lucy roztarła palcami planki krwi i powąchała.

Shina zainteresowała się reakcją Lucy. Przysunęła bliżej i spytała:

— Coś nie tak?

Nie odpowiedziała. Odłożyła głowę jaszczura na bok i wstała. Wyżej zapach stał się jeszcze intensywniejszy, czego nie zauważyła Shina.

— Wstań — rozkazała jej Lucy.

Shina podniosła się bez chwili zawahania. Wstrząsnęły nią konwulsje. Przyklęknęła i wymiotowała wprost na ciało jaszczura.

Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy rozległ się ryk bestii. Lucy chwyciła Shinę na rękę i pociągnęła, by uciec w głąb lasu. Nim jednak zdążyła postawić pierwszy krok, Shina przyciągnęła ją do siebie. W ostatniej chwili nie upadła w kałużę wymiocin.

— Bestie się tu zaraz...

— To nie jest normalny zapach — przerwała jej dziewczyna.

— Wiem, że nie jest. Zostawmy to.

— Nie.

Szarpnęła Lucy i postawiła za siebie. Shina rozejrzała się wokoło. Kroki bestii zdawały się coraz cięższe, ziemia drżała, a zapach stawał się intensywniejszy. Lucy zacisnęła zęby ze złości. Wyrwała się dziewczynie. Odwróciła ją w swoim kierunku i wbiła jej palec prosto w pierś.

— Co. Ty. Robisz?! — spytała ją ostro.

— Ja... — zająknęła się. — Musimy odkryć, dlaczego ten jaszczur wydziela taki zapach! — wytłumaczyła.

Lucy odsunęła się o Shiny.

— Nie — odpowiedziała jej krótko i stanowczo.

Odeszła wolnym, niepewnym krokiem, co chwilę zatrzymując się i oglądając za siebie. Shina nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Kilka razy luknęła na Lucy z nadzieją, że zmieni zdanie i wróci, ale ta nie zamierzała tu zostać. Czarne chmury zbierały się nad lasem. Ten zapach nie należał do naturalnego odoru wydzielanego przez martwe zwierzę. Poza tym było za wcześnie. Zginęło dopiero chwilę temu.

Niepokoje w Lucy narastały, choć i Shina nie przeszła obojętnie obok znaków, które pozostawiała im natura. Coś się zbliżało. Coś wielkiego i siejącego strach w tym lesie.

Nagle przez twarzą Lucy przemknął ptak. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Spódnica rozdarła się jej w szwie. Złapała ją nieudolnie od tyłu i spojrzała na dziurę. Wystające nicie najeżyły się.

— Co jest... — zanim zdążyła dokończyć, ryk rozniósł się donośnym echem po całym lesie.

Król lasu zmierzał ku nim.

Ziemia trzęsła się pod stopami dziewczyn. Nieudolnie machały rękoma, próbując zachować równowagę. Dwa drzewa przewaliły się — jedno za Shiną, drugie przy lewym boku Lucy.

Lucy szybko odskoczyła na bok. Podparła się dłonią o ziemię, odbiła od niej i kilka razy odskoczyła, aż wylądowała obok Shiny. Chwyciła ją i tym razem nie wysłuchując żadnych sprzeciwów, przerzuciła ją przez swoje ramię. Shina była ciężka, ważyła więcej niż sądziła Lucy, więc kobieta użyła na sobie odrobinę mocy Taurusa. Siła byka przeszła przez jej mięśnie. Ulżyło jej na moment.

— Puść mnie — zaczęła nagle narzekać Shina. — Musimy..

— Co? Walczyć? — spytała ją, uciekając z leśnej polany.

Biegła jak opętana, nie zważając na zwierzęta zmierzające w tym samym kierunku, co one. Wilcze duchy, ozłocone sarny, czarne króliki... Lucy z każdą z tych bestii kiedyś stoczyła pojedynek, z kolei Shina patrzyła na magiczne stworzenia, jakby po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zobaczyła coś podobnego. Szpiczaste uszy królika obróciły się w jej stronę. Kilka razy zamachały, jakby w powitaniu, na co Shina odpowiedziała ciepłym uśmiechem.

— Skup się! — kazała jej Lucy.

— Ale dlaczego? — oburzyła się dziewczyna. — Przecież możemy walczyć.

— Z władcą lasu? Czyś ty totalnie oszalała? Moja moc jeszcze się nie zregenerowała, więc swoje umiejętności oceniasz na wystarczająco wysokie, by pokonać bestię najwyższej rangi?

Shina otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć "tak", lecz w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała, przegryzając sobie wargę.

— Nie wierzysz we mnie? — zapytała słabym głosem.

— Nie znam cię. — Odpowiedź Lucy była prosta. Prostszej nie znalazła.

Oczy dziewczyny przepełniły się bólem. Lucy tylko na moment zerknęła w jej stronę, zaniepokojona nagłym milczeniem dziewczyny. Uśmiech zanikł, tryskająca z niej nadzieja gdzieś umknęła, a pośród hałasów, które wydawała zwierzyna, nie było słychać ani jednego dźwięku wydawanego przez Shinę. Zwisała na ramieniu Lucy bezwładnie, ogarnięta własnymi myślami i jednym zdaniem, z którym pozostawiła ją magini.

"Nie znam cię".

Lucy skręciła nagle w prawo, wiedziona instynktem Taurusa. Zwierzęta podążyły za nią w nadziei na ratunek. Ale bestia zbliżała się ku nim. Pot spłynął po twarzy Lucy. Sapnęła ze zmęczenia. Noga podwinęła jej sie przy korzeniu.

Upadla, a wraz z nią przeturlała się zdezorientowana Shina. Obie uderzyły ciałem w pień.

Lucy podniosła się szybko, nim jeszcze Shina zdążyła zorientować się, że właśnie upadła. Obie pobiegły za zwierzętami. Zostały za nimi daleko w tyle. Lucy nie starczyło już sił na ucieczkę. Ból wdarł się w jej prawą nogę.

— Krwawisz — zauważyła Shina.

— Obudziłaś się? — spytała sarkastycznie Lucy.

Shina odwróciła wzrok, na jej policzkach wyskoczyły rumieńce ze wstydu.

— Przepraszam — burknęła. — Więcej... nie będę — wysapała.

Szarpnęła Lucy za nadgarstek, przyciągając do siebie. Obniżyła się i wzięła magini w ramiona. Odepchnęła się od ziemi i skoczyła daleko, niosąc siebie i Lucy poza gromadę biegnących bestii. Królik tylko spojrzał na nie czerwonymi ślepiami, a potem stanął, jakby się poddał.

— W końcu uciekasz? — Lucy wskazała Shinie kierunek, w którym ma biec. Posłuchała się jej i skręciła, ufając instynktowi Lucy.

— Ja... — zawahała się. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę i na chwilę umilkła. Ostatecznie powiedziała: — Ja chciałam dobrze. Przepraszam. Ja... do niczego się nie nadaję.

Po raz kolejny rozpłakała się, a w tych łzach było coś niezrozumiałego dla Lucy. Oderwała myśli od pytań i skupiła wzrok na przestrzeni za sobą. Drzewa opadały — coraz szybciej, biegnąc w ich stronę. Dystans między kobietami a bestią zmniejszał się, a Shina zwalniała kroku. Dyszała. Nie umiała uciekać z Lucy na rękach. Shina trzęsła od ciężaru kobiety, ramiona miała wyćwiczone, ale niewytrzymałe, choć chwilę wcześniej niosła jaszczura. Nie potrafiła oszczędzać sił i mimo że świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, wciąż pomagała Lucy wydostać się z lasu.

— Puść mnie — rozkazała jej Lucy. — Dam sobie radę. Ty spróbuj wydostać się z drugiej strony.

— Nie — wysapała, nie rozluźniając uścisku ani odrobinę.

— Nie myl głupoty z odwagą.

— Nie mylę, to rozsądek.

— Gdzie ty tu widzisz rozsądek?!

Lucy nie czekała na jej odpowiedź. Sama zrzuciła się z jej ramion. Podparła się dłonią o ziemię, odbiła się i uskoczyła na bok. Zaczęła biec ramię ramię z dziewczyną, choć ta wyraźnie opadała z sił. Jej oczy zamykały się. Kroki stawały niepewne. Każdy mógł być ostatnim.

— Rozsądek... — zaczęła nagle. — A jak mam ci pokazać, kim jestem? Inaczej... Nie, to moja jedyna szansa — mówiła niewyraźnie, kiedy dopadła ją gorączka. Twarz zalał pot. — Cholera, dlaczego teraz?

— Nie przeklinaj! — skarciła ją Lucy.

Lucy chwyciła Shinę pod ramię, ale zdołała zaprowadzić ją tylko kawałek dalej. Usadziła ją przy drzewie i sprawiła jej czoło. Płonęło. Nie była to naturalna temperatura ludzkiego ciała. Jej skóra zdawała się płonąć. Shina sapnęła ciężko, trawiona gorączką. Jej usta poruszały się w nieznacznych ruchach, które chciały powiedzieć Lucy, by ta uciekała.

— Nie zostawię cię — odpowiedziała dziewczynie.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy w głębokim zdumieniu. Uniosła dłoń i sięgnęła w kierunku Lucy, lecz magini ją odepchnęła. Podniosła się, otrzepując rozdartą i zniszczoną spódnicę. Z worka wyjęła trzy pigułki z zapasową mocą i połknęła je na raz. Narkotyki. Uzależniały lepiej od większości ziół, większość magów stosowała je w trakcie każdej misji, w pewnym momencie blokując całkowicie dostęp do magii. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Lucy je zażyła.

W żyłach kobiety popłynęła moc. Zacisnęła pięść i ją rozluźniła, kiedy łagodne prądy przeszły przez jej ciało. Wyciągnęła klucze i stanęła przed Shiną, która zdołała wydusić:

— Nie.

Lucy obejrzała się przez ramię, mierząc dziecko srogim, karcącym wzrokiem.

— "Nie" mówiłam na samym początku. Kiedy miałaś zostawić jaszczura w spokoju. Kiedy miałyśmy uciec z lasu. — Wzięła głębszy wdech. — Nie słuchałaś i znalazłyśmy się w takiej sytuacji.

— Odej..dź... — wyszeptała niewyraźnie.

Lucy uśmiechnęła się słabo. Odwróciła się, niosąc za sobą krążące wokół niej drobinki mocy. Nie należały do Lucy, ale przez moment czuła płynącą w jej żyłach siłę. Pan lasu zbliżał się ku nim. Uskoczyła w prawo, zostawiając Shinę za sobą z jednym zdaniem:

— Uratuję cię.

Przez moment czas stanął w miejscu. Głosy zwierząt zaniosły się skowytem przez las, aż w końcu umilkły. A wraz z ciszą nadszedł donośny ryk, który zmusił Lucy do odwrotu. Ostatni raz spojrzała na Shinę, która w słabych, nieznacznych ruchach próbowała zatrzymać kobietę.

Jednak Lucy uciekła w bok, gnając w przeciwną stronę lasu. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucz Lokiego i Taurusa. Mogła tylko użyć jednego z nich. Jeśli za wcześnie zużyje moc, nie zdoła wydostać się z lasu.

Plany migały w jej myślach w szalejących prądach, wymijając się jedna za drugą, aż w końcu stanęła. Rozejrzała się. Odeszła wystarczająco daleko od Shiny. Kolejne stąpnięcia pana lasu zmierzały w jej stronę.

Usiadła przy drzewie, podpierając się o pień. Złączyła dłonie i zamknęła oczy, kumulując w dłoni magię. Nawet z pigułkami nie zostało jej wiele sił. Czuła, że jeden najbliższy atak wyczerpie cały jej zapas, szczególnie na władcę lasu. Powinna odpocząć przed wyprawą. Wiedziała od początku, że wyjście z miasta zaraz po skończonej misji nie przyniesie jej nic dobrego. Nie spodziewała się tylko Shiny. Tej dziewczyny, której nie umiała zostawić samej.

— Co ja wyprawiam? — spytała na głos, gdy kolejne drzewa waliły się po drodze do niej.

Złapała się za obolałą głowę i jęknęła. Król lasu, pan tych terenów kroczył dokładnie w jej stronę niesiony zapachem zmarłego jaszczura. Miał więcej niż kilka tysięcy lat. Żył w spokoju na skraju swojego królestwa, gdzie nie dotarł nigdy żaden człowiek. I akurat ona, Lucy Heartfilia, doznała zaszczytu nie tylko obudzenia jednej z najpotężniejszych bestii tego świata, to jeszcze oczekiwała na moment, w którym stanie z nim do walki.

Zaśmiała się.

Trochę z siebie, trochę z Shiny, a poniekąd i z radości. Krew buzowała w jej ciele na myśl o wyzwaniu, którego do tej pory nie mogła doświadczyć. Śmierć zbliżała się wielkimi, śmierdzącymi stopami, które poruszały niebo i ziemię, i tylko dla niej. Dla zwykłego, szarego człowieczka.

Choć Shina umierała ze strachu, siedząc w tym samym miejscu, w którym pozostawiła ją Lucy, to sama kobieta odliczała kolejne sekundy w niecierpliwości.

— Witam — wyszeptała i w tej samej chwili małpa łapa uderzyła w ziemię naprzeciw niej.

Włosy uniosły się jej do góry. Piach rozsypał wokoło, ale Lucy w porę przymknęła oczy. Wstała, podpierając się o wyschniętą korę, a potem nisko pochyliła głowę, witając króla lasu.

Małpa poruszyła nozdrzami. Wypuściła z nich powietrze, zdmuchując liście z ćwierci drzew, które opadły w jednym momencie na ziemię. Magia rozniosła się wśród korzeni. Napięcie zamieniło się w złote żyły, biegnące przez cały las na znak połączenia z królem tego miejsca.

— Pragnę cię powitać — zaczęła Lucy, ani razu nie uniosła głowy, by spojrzeć na bestię. — Wybacz, że zakłóciłam twój spoczynek. Razem z moją towarzyszką uratowałyśmy jaszczura. Niestety zmarł...

— GŁUPIA! — głos rozgrzmiał po całej okolicy.

Lucy wstrząsnął strach. Jej nogi zaczęły drżeć. Przyklęknęła na jedno kolano, lecz chwilę później upadła, z trudem podpierając się dłońmi o ziemię. Pot spłynął po twarzy kobiety, skapując na rozruszaną ziemię.

Zapach Lucy dotarł do ciągle poruszających się nozdrzy króla lasu. Oczy bestii zaniosły się krwistą czerwienią. Napiął mięśnie, a szorstkie włosy stanęły małpie w gotowości do walki.

Król lasu był wieczną małpą.

Uniósł dwie przednie łapy i, rycząc, zaczął walić o swój tors. Podmuch przesunął Lucy do tyłu. Zaczepiła się o drzewo, lecz korzenie naruszyły się od ryku i zaczęły odrywać wraz z wciąż trwającym okrzykiem bitewnym bestii.

Nie było czasu.

Lucy odbiła się od ziemi, wzywając Lokiego. Światło zstąpiło nad nią, skumulowała siłę w nogach, aby przeskoczyć między walącymi się drzewami. W końcu wylądowała na jednej z łap bestii. Walił od niej odór śmierć, gorszy od tego, który wydał jaszczur.

— On był władcą... — doszła nagle do wniosku. Nie wiedziała, jak łowcy mieliby upolować władcę jaszczurów, ale jeśli faktycznie Shina sprowadziła do lasu jednego z królów... Jeśli po jego śmierci zapach dotarł do tutejszego władcy, to całe rozjuszenie miało sens. A przynajmniej w to wierzyła Lucy.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Krew jaszczura wsiąknęła w jej ubiór. To dlatego król podążał za jej zapachem. Sądził, że wyzwała go na pojedynek o władzę nad tym lasem...

Zacisnęła mocno szczękę z wściekłości. Głupia dziewczyna... Shina od początku nie powinna mieszać się w losy jaszczura, choć dotarło do niej coś jeszcze. Coś, czego do tej pory Shina jeszcze nie zrozumiała. Gdyby nie zabrała jaszczura z miasta, to najpewniej władca tego lasu podążyłby za zapachem na pełne ulice.

— Głupia — wyszeptała, a potem zadała władcy cios w twarz. Strumień białego światła wydobył się z jej nogi. Uskoczyła na sam szczyt drzewa i stanęła na wolnej gałęzi na palcach.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, gdy wiatr przyniósł ze sobą świeży powiew, jakby powietrze po długim, orzeźwiającym deszczu.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Przez długi czas nie rozumiała zamiłowania Natsu do walki, niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego za każdym atakiem przeciwnika i tej niepewności przed końcem potyczki. Dziś jednak jej twarz zdobił uśmiech. Serce poruszało się w namiętnych drganiach, jakby w końcu dotarła do swojego kochanka.

Skoczyła na bok, obróciła się jeszcze w powietrzu. Jej spódnica zatańczyła wraz z nią. A potem dostojnie wylądowała na grząskiej ziemi. Zacisnęła obie pięści i skierowała je na ryczącą bestię. Dym ulatywał ze skóry goryla, oczy pokryły się czerwonymi liniami, które zbierały się ku krwistej tęczówce.

Korzystając z okazji, pobiegła. Odbiła się od ziemi, zbierając w prawej nodze moc Lokiego. Światło oplotło jej łydkę. Okręciła się w powietrzu i znów uderzyła bestię, tym raz prosto w oko.

Oślepiona bestia zaryczała z bólu. Fala okrzyku znów odepchnęła Lucy. Z trudem zdołała się złapać najbliższego drzewa. Zjechała po nim aż na sam dół, a potem cofnęła Lokiego z powrotem do świata duchów. Zdjęła bicz z pasa i trzasnęła nim o podłoże. Szła. Krok za krokiem, aż zostawiła za sobą głębokie ślady na grząskiej ziemi.

Zarzuciła bicz do góry. Jego kraniec uderzył w powietrze. Fala mocy rozeszła się wokoło — z siłą mniejszą niż ta, którą posiadał król lasu, ale wystarczającą, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Proszę, odejdź — rozkazała, trzepiąc biczem po raz kolejny.

Król lasu wypuścił powietrze z nozdrzy.

— Głupia — odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

Lucy zadrżała. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki na dygających, słabych nogach, aż nagle upadła na kolana. Serce zaczęło walić w jej piersi jak szalone. Król lasu oparł sie przednimi łapami i obniżył cielsko, aż Lucy ujrzała jego oblicze. Skórę miał starą i wyschniętą, oczy przepełnione gniewem, ale i zmęczeniem po niespodziewanej pobudce.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała z trudem.

Kąciki ust bestii uniosły się. Lucy na moment odetchnęła z ulgą, ale równie szybko straciła nadzieję w chwili, gdy król lasu sięgnął ku niej. Jedna z łap zacisnęła się wokół jej ciała. Uniosła Lucy i zdusiła tak mocno, że aż wypuściła bicz.

Zamachnęła odruchowo nogami. Dusiła się. Szukała powietrza, ale każdy kolejny zacisk wyniszczał jej organy. Kawałek po kawałku miażdżył mięśnie kobiety, skórę, wnętrzności. Lucy zabrakło wdechu, by wołać o pomoc. Choć z drugiej strony, w ostatnich przebłyskach podświadomości, docierało do niej, że i tak nikt by nie przyszedł...

— ZOSTAW JĄ! — rozniósł się donośny krzyk.

W jednej chwili ogień zamknął się w ogromnym kręgu, tańcząc płomieniami najpiękniejszego słońca. Uwięził w swoich objęciach Lucy i króla bestii. Małpa zaryczała ze wściekłości. Z kolei Lucy ostatkiem sił spróbowała się uwolnić. Łapa rozluźniła się. Odepchnęła od siebie twardą, masywną skórę, aż udało jej się wystawić ręce poza uścisk. Podciągnęła się i na tyle starczyło jej sił.

Zachwiała się na słabych nogach.

Ogień był za podobny do tego, który znała. Do Natsu... Ale te nie należały do niego. Źródło tych płomieni tkwiło w długich, różowych włosach, które uniosły się na wietrze w grubym warkoczu. Shina uniosła się na wietrze, zatrzymując nad paszczą goryla, który na moment zamarł w bezruchu.

Dziewczyna okręciła dłonie, zbierając w nich magię ognia. Płomyki rozpaliły się między jej palcami. Jedne za drugimi dołączały do kuli ognia, którą kumulowała między dłońmi.

Lucy zdała sobie sprawę, co to dziecko zamierza zrobić.

— Nie — ostrzegła ją słabym głosem.

Nie usłyszała jej.

Ogień wydostał się z jej uwięzi i pognał długim strumieniem, który przeszył pierś bestii na wskroś. Czas wokół zamarł. Sekundy dłużyły się w okrutnej nieskończoności obarczonej ciszą i niepokojem.

— Nie — powtórzyła Lucy.

Shina obróciła się w jej stronę. Zeszła niżej i chwyciła ją w swoje objęcia. Tuliła ją delikatnie, mając na uwadze każdy obolały mięsień, każdą nadwyrężoną kość Lucy. Wzięła ją na ręce i zeskoczyła na ziemię.

Król lasu padł martwy, a jego ciało zajęło się ogniem, który był ostatnią rzeczą, którą Lucy ujrzała przed zaśnięciem.


	4. Rozdział 4

Shina położyła głowę Lucy na swoich kolanach. Zebrała leżące wokół gałązki i złożyła je w stos, który rozpaliła pstryknięciem palca. Lucy sapnęła ciężko, nie otworzyła oczu. Jej skóra była chłodna, oblana potem i w kilku miejscach zraniona po walce z królem lasu. Szczególnie jej talia i biodra. Wyszły na niej ciemne ślady po zduszeniu. Jedno z żeber było złamane, ale najgorzej wyglądały zgniecione biodra.

Spódnica rozsunęła się, odsłaniając siniejące ślady, które zaniepokoiły Shinę. Na moment odłożyła Lucy na bok. Pogrzebała po kieszeniach, aż w końcu wyjęła metalowe pudełko. W środku znalazła trzy kuleczki, które latały po całym pojemniku. Każda o innym kolorze. Shina popatrzyła się na Lucy z troską i obawą, że nie przeżyje tych obrażeń.

Początkowe wahania minęły. Zacisnęła powieki i wzięła zieloną kulkę, którą włożyła do ust Lucy Zmusiła ją do połknięcia lekarstwa. Zapach ziół uniósł się po skraju lasu.

— Powinnam cię była posłuchać — powiedziała Shina do nieprzytomnej Lucy. Usiadła obok niej i podłożyła kilka kijów do ogniska. — Czasem jestem trochę głupia. Musisz mi wybaczyć. Tak bywa i tyle... Po prostu... — Pogładziła policzek Lucy. — Chciałam ci udowodnić, że jestem kimś, że mogę zrobić coś, dzięki czemu zostanę przez ciebie zapamiętana. — Zaśmiała się smutno. — Chyba mi się nie udało, prawda?

Lucy rozchyliła powieki.

— Głupia — wyszeptała słabo.

Shina otworzyła szeroko oczy, rzuciła się na kolana i przyklęknęła przed Lucy, sprawdzając jej obrażenia. Zelżały. Ślady po zgnieceniach praktycznie zniknęły. Bała się jeszcze o złamane żebro.

Lucy podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Oparła o drzewo, ciężko sapiąc. Shina podała jej bukłak z wodą. Wypiła wszystko na raz.

— Powoli — ostrzegła ją Shina, wycierając twarz.

Wypuściła bukłak na ziemię. Dotarła się sama, a potem spojrzała na swoje rany. Ze zdziwieniem dotykała się po odsłoniętym brzuchu, zaczerwienionym ramieniu, z którego ślad powoli schodził, aż w końcu gwałtownie wstała, łapiąc Shinę za ramiona. Potrząsnęła dziewczyną kilka razy. Nagle ból złapał ją w boku. Straciła na moment dech.

— Uważaj — powiedziała Shina, układając Lucy przy pniu.

— Co mi dałaś?

— Ja... — zawahała się. — Chciałam cię tylko uratować, przepraszam. Wiem, popełniłam błąd, nie musisz mi już tego wypominać. Po prostu... — Westchnęła ciężko. — Podałam ci lekarstwo, więc spokojnie. Nie musisz się już dłużej złościć.

Lucy złapała się za czoło.

— Czy ty, głupia, wiesz, co zrobiłaś?

— Ja? — zdziwiła się Shina.

— A kto inny?!

— Ja... Chyba pokonałam władcę lasu? — odpowiedziała ostrożnie, oglądając się w kierunku lasu, który zostawiły za sobą.

— Dokładnie — wycedziła przez zęby Lucy. — Władca lasu stoi na jego straży przez wieki. Pilnuje spokoju i zabrania innym potworom atakować ludzi. Jeśli jego zabraknie... — nie dokończyła.

Ogień przygasł. Shina dołożyła kolejne gałązki, lecz płomienie ich nie zajęły. Przyklęknęła przed ogniskiem i włożyła w jego środek dłoń. Ognisko odżyło intensywnym światłem. Ciepło dotarło do Lucy. Odetchnęła ze spokojem, pozostawiając przyjemnej temperaturze wymasować jej zmęczone ciało.

— Jesteś magiem ognia? — spytała dziewczynę Lucy.

Shina obejrzała się przez ramię na krótki moment.

— Nie do końca — wyszeptała.

Zabrała gałęzie w jeden stos, ognisko obłożyła kamieniami.

Królik wyskoczył przed twarzą Shiny. Złapała go za łapy, nim zdążył wylądować na ziemi. Zrobiło to szybko. Lucy zdążyła jedynie mrugnąć i ta chwila starczyła dziewczynie, by chwycić dorosłego królika z rodziny mieszańców. Skóra zwierzęcia wygląda na twardą, futro miał bialutkie jak śnieg, ale najbardziej charakterystyczne były szpiczaste uszy, zakończone jakby dzwoneczkami.

Shina skręciła królikowi kark. Do Lucy doszedł jedynie chrzęst, który moment później przechodził się jakby w mlaskanie. Shina przecięła skórę królika nad łapami i w okolicach szyi. Krew ściekła po białym futerku, plamiąc je czerwonymi śladami. Włożyła palce w ranę i sprawnym ruchem dłoni pociągnęła za skórę. Oskórowała królika i wyrzuciła niepotrzebną część do ogniska. Zaskwierczało w środku.

Nabiła martwe zwierzę na patyk, a potem zwróciła się w stronę Lucy. Rozmazała sobie krew na policzku.

— Będziemy miały przepyszną kolację — powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— To dobrze. Zjemy i odejdziesz.

— He? — zdziwiła się Shina. — Ale... Nie, ja nie rozumiem. Ja muszę tu być. Ty nic nie rozumiesz, Lucy. Mam swoją misję!

— To dobrze. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać w jej wypełnieniu.

— Nie... — Pokręciła głową. Złapała się za nią i wstała. Przeszła obok ogniska. Wróciła. Znowu ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. — Musisz zmienić zdanie. Weź mnie ze sobą! Umiem gotować. Walczyć.

— Widziałam.

— No więc... — Rozłożyła ręce i zamarła w tej pozycji, aż ramiona opadły jej bezwładnie. — Dlaczego?

— Królik.

Przypiekał się. Shina zdjęła go z ognia. Przyprawiła trochę solą, którą miała przy sobie przy pasie, i obrała królika z mięsa na kawałku skały. Położyła kawałki na dwóch kromkach chleba, po czym przykryła je słodkimi liśćmi z jednego z jadalnych drzew z okolicy. Podała Lucy jedzenie.

— Dlaczego? — spytała ponownie, kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

Lucy ugryzła chleb. Skromne danie było pyszne. Soki z królika spływały po jej brodzie, mięso było delikatnie przyprawione i soczyste. Rozpływało się w jej ustach, poza tym ten jeden liść nadał aromatu kanapce.

— Nie myślisz — wyjaśniła nagle. — Działasz i nie masz na uwadze konsekwencji, które cię mogą czekać. Natsu... Natsu był taki sam. — Odetchnęła. — Nie chcę znowu przeżywać tego samego.

— I tak będziesz musiała.

Shina opuściła głowę.

— Niby dlaczego? — zaciekawiła się Lucy.

— Ponieważ on wróci i pewnego dnia znów wyruszysz z nim na kolejną przygodę.

Lucy parsknęła śmiechem.

— A skąd ty to niby możesz wiedzieć?

— Takie przeczucie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. Jej słowa nie brzmiały przekonująco. — Poza tym nie możesz przez całe życie być sama. Na swojej drodze zawsze napotyka się na kogoś. Czy chcemy, czy nie...

Lucy otworzyła dłoń w poszukiwaniu wcześniejszej rany. Zagoiła się. Tak samo jak pozostałe obrażenia zniknęła.

Poprawiła się przy drzewie, kiedy Shina dokładała kolejne kawałki drewna do ogniska. Płonęły szybko, trawione przez gorący, nieokiełzany ogień. Płomienie umykały poza krąg wyznaczony przez kamienie. A Lucy, nawet jeśli siedziała w oddali, czuła rozprzestrzeniające się po jej ciele ciepło.

— Nie umiesz kontrolować mocy — doszła do wniosku.

Shina odrzuciła na bok kości po króliku. Podłubała w nosie, a potem usiadła naprzeciw Lucy, zwróciła wprost na nią.

— Tak, nie umiem — skonfrontowała się z prawdą.

— Nie uważałaś pewnie na lekcjach — zażartowała Lucy. — Jesteś za narwana. Ile razy zdarzyło ci się uciec z lekcji?

— Tylko czasami — przyznała.

— Rodzice pewnie byli na ciebie wściekli.

Zamarła.

Shina zagryzła dolną wargę, kiedy po jej ciele rozniosły się drgawki. Dłoń zacisnęła na materiale od kostiumu.

— Ja... nie mam rodziców — wyznała nagle.

Lucy uniosła rękę. Najpierw skierowała ją w stronę Shiny, ale po chwili przybliżyła ją bliżej własnej twarzy i trzepnęła z całej siły w policzek. Kilka kropel krwi chlusnęło z naruszonego nosa. Shina wydała z siebie nieznaczne "co", a potem oniemiała z wrażenia.

Otrząsnęła się. Podbiegła do Lucy i ujęła jej twarz, głaszcząc policzek kciukiem.

— Bardzo boli? Na smoków, co ja gadam? Boli! Dlaczego? Lucy, ty... Dlaczego?

— Daj spokój. — Odsunęła od siebie dziewczynę. — Zasłużyłam na ten policzek od ciebie. Przepraszam.

— Że co? Ty... Jesteś inna. Ja, nie rozumiem. — Shina faktycznie nie rozumiała. W jej myślach tkwiło wiele wątpliwości, które nachodziły na siebie. Nie tej reakcji oczekiwała. Nie tego zachowania się spodziewała. I przez moment nawet przestała wierzyć, że osoba, z którą rozmawia, to ta sama Lucy, którą szukała. —Ty... Ty jesteś Lucy Heartfilia?

— Chyba tak, chociaż po takim czasie, tylu dniach pełnych samotności, sama mam wątpliwości. 

Shina zmarszczyła czoło.

— Dziwnie też gadasz. Spokojnie. — Shina ujęła dłoń Lucy, tę samą, którą przed chwilą kobieta sie spoliczkowała. — Czasem jest źle, czasem jest dobrze. Zmieniamy się i to chyba też dobrze, ale... Wydaje mi się, że chyba wolałaś dawną Lucy.

Lucy wyrwała się z uścisku Shiny i odwróciła wzrok.

— Dawna Lucy została z przyjaciółmi. Ale oni wszyscy odeszli. — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Zostałam... sama.

Przewróciła się na bok i zamknęła oczy, by przespać chociaż kilka godzin przed poranną wyprawą. Znalazła się po drugiej stronie lasu, w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku do tego, który winna była obrać. Poza tym do samego lasu obawiała się teraz wchodzić. Król lasu został pokonany, zwierzęta nie miały władcy. Wolała sobie nie wyobrażać, jaki chaos zapanował wewnątrz. Obiecała sobie, że obierze dłuższą trasę, dookoła.

Shina z kolei niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znalazła albo jak daleko odeszła od pierwotnych zamysłów, zawsze wiedziała, dokąd zmierzy. A ten kierunek podążał za Lucy...

***

Ranek okazał się niespokojny. Mgła przysłoniła większość terenów przyrolniczych, na których spędziły noc. Świergot koników polnych roznosił się wokoło w słodkiej melodii poranka wraz z orzeźwieniem płynącym znad wyrywającej się z brzegów rzeki.

Lucy zabrała ze sobą kilka maści z mieszka. Uklęknęła nad rzeką i przemyła kilka razy twarz, po czym natarła się maściami.

— Ciepła? — spytała Shina, rozbierając się z ciasnego kostiumu.

Dotknęła wody palcami głębiej.

— Zimna jak lód — przyznała Lucy.

Shina w moment rozebrała się, zostając tylko w bandażach na piersi, a potem wskoczyła w sam środek rzeczy. Jej włosy całkowicie przemokły. Wypuściła je z warkocza. Rozczesała drewnianym grzebykiem i zanurzyła się, kilka razy płucząc kosmyki z brudów. Zarzuciła włosami. Woda chlusnęła na Lucy. Cała jej bluzka przemokła, spódnica przesiąkła. Chwyciły ją dreszcze od niespodziewanego zimna. Kichnęła.

Shina obróciła się i spojrzała przepraszająco na Lucy. Nagle przewróciła oczami, śmiejąc się podejrzanie. Podeszła do Lucy, grzebiąc się w ciężkiej wodzie i mule. Chwyciła kobietę i przyciągnęła do siebie, wrzucając w sam środek wody.

Lucy wrzasnęła. Ptaki aż poderwały się z drzewa ze strachu. Rozległ się chlust, a potem Lucy stała umoczona po biodra w wodzie. Po włosach spływały jej grube krople. Kosmyki przylepiły się do czoła, odsunęła je i zmierzyła Shinę ostrym wzrokiem. A ta się tylko śmiała.

— Widzisz? Można się dobrze bawić!

— To nie jest zabawa.

— Nie jest, nie jest, ale jest!

Lucy zmarszczyła czoło ze złości. Przetarła mokrą twarz, a w tym czasie Shina śmiała się w najlepsze, dalej chlapiąc w kierunku Lucy.

— Możesz przestać? — krzyknęła w końcu.

— Nie — odpowiedziała złośliwie Shina.

— To nie była prośba.

— Wiem i dalej nie zamierzam przestać. Musisz trochę się rozluźnić. Pobawić. Odpocząć.

Chlusnęła kolejną partią wody. Lucy nie wytrzymała. Odepchnęła dziewczynę w głąb wody. Zanurzyła się aż po pas w rzece. Noga ześlizgnęła się jej po grząskiej powierzchni i jak długa poleciała prosto w wodę, która trysnęła wprost na zdezorientowaną Lucy.

Kobieta stała jeszcze przez moment w głębokim zaskoczeniu.

Zebrała włosy do tyłu dopiero po kilku minutach, a następnie udała się na brzeg, by tam wysuszyć przy tlącym się ognisku ubrania. Zdjęła spódnicę i przepasający jej piersi materiał. Wyjęła zapasowe bandaże i założyła je na nagie piersi. Usiadła na kamieniu. Przetarła zmarznięte dłonie, a Shina w tym czasie podniosła się z wody i westchnęła.

— Poddaję się — obwieściła pełnym rezygnacji głosem.

— Wątpię — burknęła Lucy.

Shina wyskoczyła z wody. Naga podeszła do Lucy i przykucnęła przed nią. Miała trzy rany w okolicach podbrzusza, dwie na łydce, dziwny ślad na udzie, ale najbrzydsza była blizna w okolicach mostka. Lucy odruchowo sięgnęła i dotknęła dawnych ran ostrożnie, obmacując je opuszkami palców.

Skąd ją miała?

— Ojciec zabił mamę na moich oczach. — Wyznała, jakby przeczuwała, co chodzi Lucy po myślach.

Lucy wzdrygnęła się. A Shina? Woda wyparowała z niej, więc narzuciła na siebie ciasny kostium, powoli go na siebie wpychając. Machnęła dłonią przy ubraniach Lucy. Wysuszyły się w moment.

— Jak to się stało? — spytała Lucy. Złapała mokre włosy w kuc.

— Myślałam, że zapytasz dlaczego?

Lucy prychnęła.

— Pewnie sama nie wiesz, dlaczego ojciec zabił twoją matkę. Dlatego pytam, jak to się stało…

— Byłam mała — przerwała jej. — Mama była trochę złośliwą, trochę ciepłą osobą. Zawsze przypalała grzanki. I tak lepiej niż tata, on spalał całą kuchnię. Było nam chyba całkiem dobrze. Mieliśmy kota. Przyjaciół. Rodzinę. Na wakacje wyjeżdżaliśmy na misje. A kiedy trzeba było pracować, rodzice pracowali. Podobno tata jak miałam trzy latka wpakował mnie w nosidełko i pognał do drugiego miasta, bo wziął jakąś misję. Mama goniła za nim przez całą trasę. — Zaśmiała się, ale jej uśmiech zgasł, gdy zaczęła: — Zmienili się. Zaczęło się od tego, jak tata po raz pierwszy uderzył mamę. Potem nie przypalał już tylko kuchni, ale i przyjaciół. Tracił kontrolę nad mocą. Aż pewnego dnia mama rzuciła się na tatę. Przebił jej brzuch. Pamiętam ogień. Krew i ogień... — wyszeptała. — Może i byłam mała, ale rozumiałam wiele...

Nastała cisza. Lucy włożyła na siebie wysuszone ubrania. A jak przechodziła obok Shiny, pogłaskała ją po głowie, mówiąc:

— Nie jestem twoją mamą.

— Wiem, ale bardzo mi ją przypominasz — wyznała ze łzami w oczach.

— Nie przypalam grzanek.

— Jeszcze! — dodała Shina. Przetarła twarz, a potem rozciągnęła się mocno, rozgrzewając ścierpnięte mięśnie. — No cóż, chyba czas ruszać. — Pociągnęła nosem. — Wspominałaś coś o tym, że trzeba będzie wybrać trasę dookoła lasu. Nie ma problemu. Mogę być tragarzem!

Wzięła tylko dwa worki, lekkie i poręczne. Lucy zmarszczyła czoło ze złości, obserwując chodzącą w tę i nazad Shinę, która wypatrywała ziół. Wygrzebała z ziemi kilka listów zimowej opowieści, leku na lekki ból i niestrawności, a potem chwyciła z krzaków kilka borówek fiorskich, które wrzuciła do ust. Skrzywiła się, kiedy kwas wypełnił jej usta. Wypluła owoce na ziemię.

Lucy parsknęła odruchowo śmiechem.

— Co to jest? — zaczęła narzekać.

— One są kwaśne. Na zimę się je powinno zbierać.

— Ale AŻ takie kwaśne?

— A czego ty się spodziewałaś?

— Czegoś słodkiego.

— Gdyby były słodkie, nie znalazłabyś ich na tym krzewie. Ptaki dawno by wszystko wyjadły!

Lucy otrzepała spódnicę z resztek kurzu i poprawiła zwisający z jej pasa meszek. Kilka monet, które brzęczały w ogłoszeniu, że skończyły jej się środki do życia. A z drugiej strony była misja. Nie doczytała do końca zwitka. Spoczywał wśród monet, przypominając Lucy, że nie ma wyboru.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Shiny, zabrała od niej swój wór i ruszyła wzdłuż obrzeży lasu. Nastała cisza — długa i niepokojąca w zwiastunie nadchodzących nieszczęść.


	5. Rozdział 5

— Jestem zmęczona! — zaczęła narzekać Shina na cały głos. Ziewnęła szeroko po nieprzespanej nocy gdzieś na starej, zwilgotniałej słomie, po czym wyciągnęła się mocno. Czekała, aż Lucy odwróci się i coś jej powie, ale kobieta milczała, niekoniecznie słuchając problemów dziewczyny.

Shina machnęła ręką, uznając, że chyba nie zdoła przykuć uwagi Lucy. Przyspieszyła trochę kroku i dogoniła towarzyszkę, która właśnie wyjęła z worka pasek suszonej wołowiny. Podała go Shinie, a sama wzięła drugi z dna wora.

Zdziwiła się. Z początku Shina otworzyła usta, by zapytać się, dlaczego ją poczęstowała, ale w końcu zrezygnowała. Odsunęła się kawałek i chwyciła pierwszy kęs trudnego w zgryzieniu mięcha.

Lucy obejrzała się w kierunku nieba. Było czyste. Wiał spokojny, melancholijny wiatr zapowiadający ciepłe, nie upalne dni. Weszły właśnie na trasę handlową. Pierwsze wozy zaczęły mijać je, a traktem podróżowali magowie poszukujący przygód i dobrych zarobków. Nie brakowało też robotników migrujących między miastami. Lucy wybrała się w prawą stronę, do wioski, w której miała się podjąć z zalecenia Juren.

— Czarny mag — powtórzyła tytuł, którym określano Zerefa.

— Co z nim? — zainteresowała się Shina, wychodząc naprzeciw Lucy.

— Znasz go?

— A kto nie? — zdziwiła się. — Od wieków krążą o im legendy. Podobno to nieśmiertelny. Niektórzy twierdzą, że podpisał pakt ze złymi siłami. Inny snują teorię o rzekomym paraniu się alchemią, wiesz... Kamień filozoficzny. A jeszcze są tacy, co opowiadają o nim zwyczajne bajki.

— Też trochę o tym słyszałam. — Zamyśliła się na moment. Oderwała się od myśli, by sprawdzić jeszcze raz zapiski w misji. — Nie podoba mi się ta misja.

Shina wyrwała jej pergamin.

Misja dotyczyła plądrowania grobów z ciał. Mieszkańcy prosili o pomoc w odnalezieniu zwłok bliskich i sprawcy całego zajścia.

— Tylko tyle? — Shina nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. — Dlatego uwielbiam chodzić na misje. To kot w worku. nigdy nie wiesz, co ci się trafi. Takim opisem to można jedynie wystraszyć.

— Mylisz się.

— He?

— Przeczytaj ostatnie zdanie.

— "Całe zajście ma miejsce w nocy. Jedynym pozostawionym śladem jest symbol Czarnego maga" — przeczytała. Zwinęła pergamin w rulon i oddała go Shinie. — Nie jestem pewna...

— Misja dotyczy plądrowania grobów, ale nie z drogocenności, a ciał. Do zdarzenia dochodzi nocą. Symbol Czarnego maga. Misja musi dotyczyć czegoś większego, tylko mieszkańcy bali się wyjawić szczegóły, by nie zniechęcić magów.

— I tak cena ich wystraszyła. Aż szkoda wyruszać w podróż za takie pieniądze...

— Pewnie mieszkańcy są biedni. Dlatego zwrócili się do wolnej gildii. Tam raczej gromadzą się słabsi i biedniejsi magowie. Zarejestrowane gildie kosztują zbyt dużo.

— Fairy Tail też?

Lucy westchnęła ciężko. Weszła na pakt i podążyła za wozem pełnym słomy.

— Fairy Tail też — odpowiedziała po chwili. — Nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego, rachunki ot co. A nasz gildia wymagała częstych napraw.

— Słyszałam o tym wiele! — Shina aż podskoczyła z ekscytacji. Chwyciła Lucy pod ramię i od razu spytała: — Opowiesz mi o nich więcej? Jacy byli? Mówi się...

Lucy położyła dłoń na głowie Shiny i pogłaskała dziewczynę, kiedy w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Nie rozpłakała się, choć jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie pełnym bólu.

Nie chciała o tym mówić, ale wiedziała, że Shina nie odpuści.

— Wszyscy mnie opuścili — wyszeptała słabym, łamiącym się głosem. — Kiedyś byliśmy nierozłączni. Każdego dnia wybuchały jakieś walki. Bili się o wszystko. O ciastka. O słup. O złą pogodę. Gray i Natsu kłócili się, Erza zajadała się ciastkiem, Wendy z Carlą siedziały gdzieś w kącie, Juvia obserwowała Graya, Laxus dumał na piętrze, Gajeel z Levy coś czytali, Happy latał za Carlą, Mira podawała alkohol, Cana upijała się bardziej niż była upita, no i mistrz podglądał dziewczyny. Zawsze było żywo, radośnie, nigdy nie spotkałam się z ciszą, chyba że o poranku po upojnej nocy. Wokół mnie było wielu wspaniałych ludzi, ale ostatecznie wszyscy gdzieś odeszli...

— Nie szukałaś ich?

— Szukałam, ale nie znalazłam. — Pokręciła głową. — Z początku wydawało mi się to takie proste. Odnaleźć przyjaciół. Jeden kraj... A jednak natrafiłam na parę wskazówek i nic więcej. Nie wiem, gdzie przebywa Natsu, co robi i czy w ogóle o mnie pamięta. Zostawił mnie z niczym. List... — Zaśmiała się żałośnie. — List mu wystarczył, żeby mnie opuścić...

— Pewnie to bolało.

— Bolało? To mnie wciąż boli. — Położyła dłoń na piersi. — Czasami zdaje mi się, że to tylko zły sen. Obudzę się. A obok mnie będzie już grymasił Natsu, narzekając, że nie zrobiłam mu śniadania.

— Ja...

— Nic nie mów — przerwała Shinie. — Chciałaś wiedzieć. A więc już wiesz. Dlatego nie chcę się w nic angażować. Chyba nie zniosłabym kolejnej rozłąki.

— Ja... — Wyszła przed Lucy i obróciła się. Jej długi warkocz zatańczył na wietrze. Był piękny. Tak piękny, że przyciągnął uwagę mężczyzn. Ci starsi i ci młodsi wpatrzyli się w młodą dziewczynę, aż jej włosy opadły, a ona wyznała: — Na pewno cię opuszczę.

Lucy otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Wiele wątpliwości pojawiło się w jej myślach. Oświadczenie dziewczyny sprawiło, że zatrzymała się na moment. Zablokowała przejazd woźnicy. Nakrzyczał na nią w obcym języku, ale nie zeszła. Ani Lucy, ani Shina nie odeszły na bok, tylko stały wpatrzone w siebie.

— Opuścisz mnie? — powtórzyła ostrożnie Lucy.

— Tak, jeszcze nie jestem pewna kiedy dokładnie, ale możesz się spodziewać, że pewnego dnia zniknę. Tak się stanie. Po prostu. Muszę wrócić pewnego dnia z miejsca, z którego przybywam. Może przestanie istnieć, jak zdecyduję się tam wrócić, ale wtedy z przyjemnością wejdę do świata, który na mnie czeka. Więc weź mnie na tę podróż z myślą, że cię opuszczę.

Shina założyła ręce na piersi. Tupnęła mocno o ziemię, aż poruszyła piachem, który wzbił się w powietrze. Uniósł się na wysokość jej twarzy i wleciał prosto do oczu.

Pisnęła z zaskoczenia. Szturchnęła o dzban zwisający z przejeżdżającej karawany. Spadł. Stłukł się na drobne kawałeczki. Woźnica wyskoczył ze środka i z biczem na woła zaczął wyzywać Shinę w starofiorskim, jeszcze zza czasów prapradziadków Lucy.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknęła Shina, ocierając oczy z piachu. Całe jej zaczerwieniały.

Lucy uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Minęła dziewczynę, zostawiając ją z krótkim zdaniem:

— I tak jesteś za uparta, by teraz odpuścić.

Shina zamarła na chwilę. Zignorowała krzyki woźnicy, aby odwrócić się w stronę Lucy i podążyć wzrokiem za jej oddalającą się sylwetką. Niedowierzała. Czy Lucy… Czy ona właśnie się zgodziła? Przetarła ostatni raz oczy, a potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko, biegnąć za Lucy. Złapała ją.

— Dziękuję! Obiecuję, będę grzeczna.

— Nie. — Lucy zmarszczyła czoło. — Nie kłam. I tak wiem, że sprawisz więcej kłopotów niż w tym momencie się spodziewam.

— Ej, bez przesady.

— Bez przesady? — oburzyła się Lucy. — Jeden dzień, a ty sprawiłaś więcej kłopotów niż ktokolwiek w ciągu całego swojego życia. A myślisz, że skąd tu tyle karawan?

— No… — nie dokończyła.

— Ruszaj się! — usłyszały równocześnie krzyk dobiegający zza ich pleców.

Shina i Lucy obróciły się w tym samym momencie, przekonane, że ktoś mówi do nich.

Trójka dorosłych mężczyzn otoczyła starszą kobietę. Jej ręce trzęsły się, trzymając ciężki pakunek pełen nasion i drobnych naczyń. Nie miała laski. Stała krzywo przez nierówno zrośniętą prawą nogę, która wyginała się na zewnątrz.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała słabo. Usta babci zadrżały, nie dała rady nic więcej powiedzieć.

— No, powtórz, co powiedziałaś! — ryknął jeden z facetów.

— Daj spokój, ona nic nie ma. — Drugi szturchnął pierwszego w ramię. — Zostawmy ją tak...

Shina zacisnęła pięści. Już miała ruszyć, gdy nagle Lucy ją popchnęła. Klapnęła pośladkami o ziemię. Lucy odeszła od dziewczyny, zakasując rękawy. Klucze zabrzęczały jej przy spódnicy. Falą magii odepchnęła trzech mężczyzn. Zmierzyła ich ostrym, przenikliwym wzrokiem, na którego widok się wzdrygnęli. Jeden z nich zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, lecz towarzysz chwycił go, powstrzymując od ataku.

— Nie widzisz, że to Lucy Heartfilia!

— Ona? A co niby ona by tu robiła? Przecież las... — zawahał się. Przełknął głośno ślinę i dodał zdecydowanie ciszej: — Myślisz, że to ona pokonała króla lasu?

— A kto inny? Nie ma od niej silniejszego maga w tej okolicy!

Lucy przewróciła oczami. I będzie teraz wszystko na nią.

Zabrała ciężki pakunek od staruszki, zawiązując go na mocniejszy supeł, a potem przykucnęła.

— Zaniosę panią — obiecała, pokazując, by kobieta usiadła na jej plecach.

— Nie, nie, to...

— Proszę siadać. Pewnie i tak idziemy w tę samą stronę.

— Ale ja...

— Gdzie pani zmierza?

— Bard Town — odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

Bard Town nie leżało na drodze Lucy i Shiny, oddalało się od głównej ścieżki o dwa dni podróży pieszo. Potem jeszcze pojawiały się trudności, jeśli chodzi o miasto, które miałaby minąć. Ruksha Town było surową okolicą, ale jednocześnie dbającą o swoje zasady i ludzi, których wpuszczano do środka. Z jednej strony ceny żywności i noclegu staniały tam o kilkanaście procent względem innym miast, a z drugiej strony brakowało jej przepustki.

Lucy pokręciła głową. Przybliżyła się do kobiety i bez ostrzeżenia wzięła ją na plecy. Babcia, owinęła się rękoma wokół jej szyi i poprawiła, już mniej upierając. Lucy wzięła z ziemi wór i dołączyła do Shiny, która nadal siedziała w miejscu, jakby zamieniła się w słup soli.

— Idziemy — rzuciła krótko Lucy.

— He... Że co? — Shina zamrugała szybko kilka razy. Podniosła się i pognała za Lucy. Wyrwała jej torbę. — Daj, poniosę. Może też wezmę panią? — zwróciła się do staruszki. — Naprawdę jestem silna.

— Dziękuję wam bardzo. Podróż bardzo mnie zmęczyła. Odwiedzałam wnuczkę w Crocus.

— W Crucus? — zdziwiła się Shina. — To nie lepiej było iść przez las?

Kobieta spojrzała troskliwie na Shinę.

— To ty nie wiesz — stwierdziła. — Król lasu nie żyje. Magiczne stworzenia nie mają władcy, więc sieją zamęt. Oj, nie pamiętam, odkąd żyję na tym świecie, żeby ktoś zabił władcę lasu. Głupota... Całkowita głupota. Magowie powinni wiedzieć, że króla się nie zabija.

Shina cofnęła się odruchowo. Odwróciła wzrok, aby tylko Lucy na nią nie spojrzała, na zaczerwienioną ze wstydu twarz, którą pogrążały wyrzuty sumienia.

— A może pani wyjaśnić dziewczynie dlaczego? — zapytała Lucy, dolewając oliwy do ognia.

Shina podniosła gwałtownie głowę. Ścisnęła mocniej zawiązanie od worka.

— A co teraz się dzieje? Nie można przejść przez las. Magiczne bestie nie mają władcy, który by nimi pokierował. Atakują podróżnych. Magowie nie chcą wchodzić do lasu. Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie, tyle lat na tym świecie i pierwszy raz w życiu muszę iść inną trasą. Dookoła. Gdyby nie wy, moje drogie, umarłabym po drodze. Co by córka pomyślała. A syn? Pewnie umarły razem ze mną, tylko ze strachu. Dziękuję, dziękuję, naprawdę.

— Nie ma za co — burknęła Shina.

Obróciła się kilka razy na krótko. Obserwowała idące za nimi karawany, podążających traktem ludzi i swobodnie przecinające ścieżki zwierzęta. Tych tłumów nie byłoby, gdyby posłuchała Lucy i nie zabiła króla lasu. Do miast prowadziło wiele leśnych ścieżek, które skracały trasę o kilka dni podróży, szczególnie przez główny gaj. Jednak tam zostawiły ciało jaszczura, wabiące zapach pozostałe zwierzęta.

Do Shiny powoli zaczynało docierać, co Lucy miała na myśli po walce, dlaczego krzyczała cały czas "nie", gdy uratowała jej życie.

Usta Shiny zadrżały. Wykrzywiły się w niewyraźnym przepraszam.

— Już lepiej nic nie mów...

Lucy poprawiła staruszkę na swoich plecach i przyspieszyła kroku po nierównej drodze ubitej przez wozy. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy rozstaju dróg. Pierwsza ścieżka prowadziła w kierunku, który pierwotnie planowała obrać, drugi w stronę domu kobiety. Przyjrzała się jeszcze przez moment wiszącej na tablicy ogłoszeń mapie. Ścieżka prowadząca przez lat była najlepsza, wszyscy to wiedzieli, a mimo to ani jedna osoba nie zmieniła trasy. Kilka osób co najwyżej odważyło się iść bliżej granicy lasu, choć w swoich grupach mieli wyspecjalizowanych magów od zaklęć ochronnych.

Mimo dodatkowych zabezpieczeń, Lucy pokręciła głową, żałując czekającego tych ludzi losu. Sama obrała trasę prowadzącą do domu kobiety. Czekały ją dwa dni pieszej wędrówki. Obliczyła, że zmarnują co najwyżej jedną noc na odpoczynek. Jednak kiedy wiatry znad zachodu przyniosły zapach śmierci, z obawą zwróciła się w kierunku Bard Town.

— Ten zapach... — odezwała się Shina, kierując wzrok w to samo miejsce, co Lucy.

— Lepiej nic nie mów — powtórzyła własne słowa.

— Ale...

— Wystarczająco wiele już zrobiłaś, a zanim dojdziemy, przekonany się, do jakich nieszczęść doprowadziła śmierć króla lasu...

Shina wzięła głęboki wdech. Zapach śmierci unosił się wszędzie, z początku łagodny, lekko drażniący nozdrza. Ale z każdym krokiem robił się intensywniejszy, aż w końcu kruki wzbiły się w powietrze...

**Wowo! Kolejny rozdział. Jakieś sugestie, co się dzieje?!**


	6. Rozdział 6

— Mam słodkie bułeczki w środku — powiedziała staruszka.

Lucy odstawiła ją na ziemię na postoju w trasie między Wzgórzami Rosy. Wyprostowała się i rozciągnęła zmęczone mięśnie. W tym czasie Shina rozłożyła pakunek kobiety. Wydobyła z samego dna kilka bułeczek otoczonych nasionami i brudem. Oczyściła je trochę, zdmuchując wierzchnie zanieczyszczenia, a potem podała dwie z nich starszej kobiecie. Sama zjadła jedną z ochotą.

W brzuchu Lucy aż zaburczało.

Shina parsknęła śmiechem, o mało co nie wypluwając bułki. Napiła się trochę wody z płynącego obok nich źródła.

Kilku podróżnych zatrzymało się obok kobiet, napełniając bukłaki ze źródła. Kilku mężczyzn zdjęło koszulę i sięgnęło do wody, aby się przemyć i schłodzić.

— Tylko się tu nie myjcie — Lucy ostrzegła mężczyzn.

— Ech, daj spokój! — Jeden z nich machnął ręką od niechcenia.

Lucy zebrała między palcami kilka jednostek magii, po czym rzuciła kulą wprost w mężczyznę. Odleciał daleko za karawan, którym podróżowali, i upadł w sam środek plotkujących kobiet.

Rozległy się piski.

Lucy przewróciła oczami od niechcenia. Zagryzła jedną z bułek i w tym samym momencie napotkała na wściekłe spojrzenie drugiego z mężczyzn. Przełknęła kawałek jedzenia.

— Coś się stało? — spytała obojętnym tonem.

— Co się stało!? To mój brat! — Wskazał na leżącego w bezruchu mężczyznę. Kobiety próbowały go ocucić poklepując po policzku, ten jednak pozostał nieprzytomny. — Co?! Nie można się już wykąpać?!

— Można, ale nabierz wody do wiadra i wymyj się z dala od źródła. Będę z niego jeszcze piła — wyjaśniła w skrócie Lucy, kończąc pierwszą bułkę.

— A podobno to ja sprawiam kłopoty — odburknęła Shina.

Lucy trzepnęła dziewczynę w głowę.

— Nie wymądrzaj się tak.

Shina złapała się za głowę i rozmasowała obolałe miejsce.

— Auć — powiedziała z opóźnieniem. — To bolało.

— I dobrze, to cię nauczy nie gadać głupot. — Lucy puściła do niej oczko. — A teraz wy — zwróciła się do mężczyzny. — Jak mówiłam, do wiadra i wtedy się myjcie.

— Ty... Braci Tai Tai...— Mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że aż zęby mu zazgrzytały. — Czy ty chcesz...

— No, czego chcę? — przerwała mu. Wbiła palec w nagą pierś mężczyzny. Cofnął się z zaskoczenia. — Mogę waszej dwójce zapewnić wycieczkę w jedną stronę do medyka. Nie pozwolę, żeby biedni ludzie pochorowali się przez waszą głupotę.

Podniosła dłoń i pstryknęła mężczyznę w czoło. Upadł na ziemię.

Pozostali zeszli Lucy z drogi. Zamknęła oczy, ale nie przestała uważać na otoczenie. Kilku przyjaciół braci Tai Tai już stało za karawaną z przygotowanymi nożami za plecami. Spojrzała w ich stronę. Jedno mignięcie jej wzroku rozproszyło zapędy gówniarzy do walki. Opuścili broń i wrócili do przeglądania prowiantu na podróż.

Lucy wróciła do Shiny i staruszki. Usiadła na ziemi naprzeciw młodej matki z dwójką dzieci. Jedno karmiła piersią, a drugie zajadało się bułką od Shiny. Lucy pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Otworzyła ostatni worek z prowiantem, który zabrała ze sobą staruszka. Zostało tylko kilka bułek. Westchnęła. Spakowała je z powrotem, a potem rozejrzała się za karawaną z jedzeniem. Czasami wędrowni handlarze zatrzymywali się, by sprzedaż podróżującym prowiant i drobne wyposażenie, ale tym razem nie dostrzegła żadnego z takich wozów.

— Dziwne — skomentowała. Powietrze było złe. Unosił się w nim nadal ten obrzydliwy zapach drażniący nozdrza i zapowiadający, że są coraz bliżej czegoś, z czym nie chcą się zmierzyć.

Powietrze było też złe, bo wisiało w nich coś niepokojącego. Ludzie zachowywali się inaczej niż na nich przystało. Tylko bracia Tai Tai zainteresowali się kąpielą w źródle. Nikt wcześniej i nikt później nie próbował skorzystać z orzeźwienia, nawet umyć twarzy czy rąk.

Lucy zmarszczyła czoło, a wraz z nią Shina uczyniła to samo. Spojrzała na przejeżdżające wozy. Tym razem podróżujący nie zatrzymali się na odpoczynek, choć ognisko iskrzyło się w chłodny wieczór, a gałązki lawendy odganiały robactwa. Kolejny obóz znajdował się dwa bądź trzy drogi stąd, więc obie nie rozumiały decyzji woźnicy.

Zaszumiało.

Shina przerwała na moment jedzenie. Odłożyła na bok bułkę i wstała jak na rozkaz.

— Co się stało? — spytała Lucy.

Nim zdążyła otrzymać odpowiedź, rozległ się krzyk. Młoda kobieta upadła na ziemię wraz z trzymanym na jej rękach dzieckiem. Shina skoczyła bez zastanowienia, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc niemowlę. Oddała je drugiej z kobiet.

— Tttam! — odparła drżącym głosem.

Wskazała na źródło. Woda zamieniła się w krew.

Shina przyklęknęła przed źródłem, pochyliła się nad wodą i wzięła głęboki wdech przez nos. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Skierowała zdenerwowane spojrzenie w kierunku Lucy.

Kobieta wyjęła pęk kluczy. Zabrzęczały w jej dłoni, a dźwięk potężnej magii rozbrzmiał po całej okolicy. Shina cofnęła się zalękniona, zasłaniając twarz w obawie, że zaraz ta moc ją zrani.

— Ty jesteś... — zawahała się — silna — dokończyła z mniejszym przekonaniem w głosie.

Magia Lucy rozpłynęła się wokół niej złotą poświatą, powoli zamieniającą się w drobne kuleczki, z oddali przypominające gwiazdy. Kobieta obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Klucz wbiła w powietrze i przekręciła go. Brama między dwoma światami rozwarła się, a wejście pochłonęło ziemię nawet pod stopami Shiny.

— Lwie! — Lucy wezwała przyjaciela.

Brama zamknęła się i obok Lucy stanął ubrany w garnitur Loki. Trzymał w zamkniętych dłoniach energię światła skierowaną na drogę. Obejrzał się przed ramię. Rzucił Lucy łagodny, pełen tęsknoty uśmiech.

— Miło cię widzieć — wymruczał, kiedy wiatr rozwiał jego grzywę.

— Ciebie... — zarumieniła się — też. Ale teraz nie ma czasu, coś się dzieje.

Shina natychmiast pokręciła głową. Ocuciła się z chwilowego zaskoczenia magią Lucy. Sama zebrała w dłoniach ogień. Stanęła przed kobietą z dzieckiem. Nasłuchiwała. Nastała cisza. Nawet bracia Tai Tai zamilkli. Ich twarze wykrzywił ból i przerażenie. Cofnęli się o kilka kroków.

Rozległ się syk węża.

Po plecach Lucy spłynął zimny pot. Gwałtownie obróciła się, unosząc nogę w obronie. Ogon węża uderzył w nią w całą siłą. Przejechała kawałek, ocierając się obcasem o ziemię, aż udało jej się zatrzymać, wpierając drugą nogą.

Shina skoczyła. Wbiła pięść w łuski potwora pokrytego w całości lepkim śluzem, po czym dłoń Shiny się ześlizgnęła. Wąż zasyczał, zwijając dolną część czasie w rulon, metry ogona, na którego końcu drżała mała grzechotka. Nie wydawała jednak dźwięku w przeciwieństwie do syku padającego z paszczy gada o sześciu kłach.

— Para na dole, dwie na górze, to wąż z nizin! — wrzasnęła Lucy. Chwyciła się za nogę. Rozmasowała ją na szybko.

Wąż z nizin.

Shina zacisnęła szczękę ze złości. Zamachnęła się dłońmi, kształcąc między dłońmi kulę ognia.

— NIE! — ryknęła Lucy.

Rozproszyła magię. Rozmyła się w powietrzu, a wraz z nią ognista kula. Shina pomachała wężowi. Zwrócił się ku niej. Zeskoczyła na ziemię, przeturlała się pod wozem. Ogon przemknął przed jej twarzą, niszcząc górną część powodu. Torby rozleciały się w powietrze. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zaszumiał w uszach Shiny. Odłamki poleciały ku niej. Nie zasłoniła się. Zamiast tego pobiegła wprost przed siebie. Czas jakby spowolnił się. Każdy ruch dziewczyny był ostrożny, dokładnie wymierzony, a szczególnie dłonie. Poruszały się zgodnie z trajektorią odłamków szkła.

Łapała każdy kawałek między palce pokryte rękawicami ze skóry... smoka.

Lucy oniemiała z wrażenia. Przez moment zamarła w bezruchu wraz Lokim czekającym na rozkaz. Nie mogła dłużej się tak zachowywać. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. Wystawiła kawałek przed siebie prawą nogę, podwijając spódnicę do góry.

— Uważaj... — rozbrzmiał słaby głos staruszki kryjącej się za Lucy.

— Niech pani uważa. Węże zazwyczaj nie atakują na otwartych terenach.

— To tylko w ramach sprostowania, Lucy — wtrącił się Loki. — Co ten tu robi?!

— A gdybym wiedziała, to bym ci powiedziała! — ryknęła w odpowiedzi.

Skoczyła na bok. Ogon węża zagrzechotał przy samej stopie Lucy. Wąż z nizin rzadko kiedy miał grzechotkę, należały one do pustynnych bestii kryjących się w piasku, nie do tych z lasu i nizin.

Zmartwiona odsunęła się dalej, stając obok Lokiego. Shina skinęła w kierunku Lucy i weszła na drzewo. Wzięła głęboki wdech powietrza i nagle dmuchnęła płomieniami wprost na pysk węża. Zwinął się z bólu. Płomienie przedarły się przed wierzchnią warstwę skóry, paląc go żywym i niegasnącym ogniem.

— Widzisz! — pochwaliła się Shina, wskazując palcem na węża. Podskoczyła kilka razy na gałęzi z radości. — Pokonałam go...

— Nie, uwa...

Gałąź pękła. Shina poleciała w dół przez wszystkie warstwy drzewa, łamiąc jedną gałąź za drugą, aż padła z hukiem na ziemię.

—...żaj — dokończyła Lucy krzywiąc się z bólu na widok upadku Shiny.

— To bolało — skomentował Loki. — Nic jej?

Lucy wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wątpię. Jest twarda i uparła. Strasznie uparcie.

Westchnęła i podeszła do dziewczyny. Chwyciła ją w pasie. Pomogła wstać, nasłuchując wielu stęknięć i jęków. Shina rozciągnęła się w obolałej szyi. Całe jej ciało zesztywniało od upadku, choć poruszała się sprawnie. Żadna kość nie złamała się, na jej skórze nie pozostały najmniejsze obtarcia i jedynym dowodem na sam upadek, były ciągłe narzekania Shiny.

— Ale pokonałam węża — odparła dumnie.

Lucy przemilczała odpowiedź. Z niepokojem zwróciła się w kierunku skwierczącego truchła węża nieruszającego się już od chwili. To koniec? Nie była tego pewna. Co więcej, nie raz już spotkała się z bestiami z nizin. Nie były łatwe do pokonania, choć...

Popatrzyła się na roześmianą twarz Shiny. Dumnie wypięła pierś i oczekiwała na pochwałę od kobiety, lecz czas mijał i jej uśmiech zgasł. Znowu ją zawiodła. Znowu popełniła błąd i nie rozumiała gdzie, a przecież starała się.

— Znowu... — Shina wzięła głęboki wdech. — Znowu nie spełniam twoich oczekiwań?

— Co? — zdziwiła się Lucy.

Loki wszedł pomiędzy kobiety. Przeniósł wzrok najpierw na Lucy, a potem na Shinę.

— Jesteście kuzynkami? — zapytał bez skrupułów.

Shina pobladła. Kuzynki... Słowo utkwiło w gardle dziewczyny. Otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć teorii Lokiego, lecz zanim zdążyła, Lucy odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem:

— Zwariowałeś, nigdy. — Pomachała przed twarzą dłonią. — Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

— A ja wiem... Jakieś podobne do siebie jesteście. — Złapał obie w swoje objęcia. — Takiego piękna nie można pomylić.

Lucy walnęła Lokiego w całej siły w głowę. Wbił się twarzą w ziemię, a Lucy na dodatek przygniotła go swoim butem.

— Nie lubię sado—maso — skomentował niewyraźnie.

— Zamknij się, durniu. Przepraszam za niego — z przeprosinami zwróciła się ku Shinie. — I nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy były podobne.

— Ha ha, prawda? — Shina zaśmiała się słabo. — Na pewno nie jesteśmy. Ja... Jestem za dobrze zbudowana na pokrewieństwo. Patrzcie na te mięśnie!

Napięła ciało, eksponując zahartowane treningiem mięśnie. Nie należały one do młodej dziewczyny, która dopiero niedawno rozkwitła. Oczy miała młode, pełne życia i radości tryskającej z niej wraz uśmiechem, którym obdarowała każdego, kto na nią spojrzał. Jednak dla Lucy była za silna. Za mocno umięśniona jak na ten wiek.

— Jak często trenujesz? — spytał ją jeden z braci Tai Tai, którzy wyszli zza wozu po ustaniu niebezpieczeństwa. — Masz niezłe ciałko! Na pewno...

— Codziennie — odpowiedziała szybko, nim brat Tai Tai zdążył dokończyć zdanie. Wiedziała, co zamierzał powiedzieć, ale nie chciała tego usłyszeć.

Codziennie. Każdego dnia. Z rana i wieczorem. Czasem nim jeszcze słońce wzeszło...

Shina pokręciła głową. Przykucnęła i dmuchnęła na palący się na wężu ogień. Nadal skwierczał, wierzch skóry przypalał się nierównomiernie, trochę łuszczył. Shina zdarła kawałek skóry. Zszedł z węża zaskakująco łatwo.

Lucy nagle sobie przypomniała.

— To nie wąż, to pasożyt! — krzyknęła. — On...

Ciało węża pękło. Wnętrzności rozrzuciły się we wszystkie strony zgniecioną, niemającą kształtu pulpą, która nadal ruszała się. Drżała powoli, przyciągając ciekawskie spojrzenia podróżujących.

— Nie! — próbowała ich ostrzec Lucy. — Shina spal to!

Wnętrzności pękły. Tysiące malutkich węży rozprzestrzeniło się po całym polu odpoczywających ludzi. Pojedyncze stworzonka wsiąkały w ziemię, lecz większość zmierzała ku ludziom. Wchodziły przez oczy, pory w skórze, uszy, a nawet pępek. Nie zanosiły się żadne wrzaski. W bezlitosnej ciszy małe istoty przenikały do ciał nosicieli, przejmując je i zajmując. W ciszy kończyły się ostatnie wdechy i wydechy.

Loki skoczył i zabrał staruszkę ze sobą, wskakując na najwyższą gałąź drzewa. Z kolei Lucy zabrała za sobą Shinę. Obie weszły na ciało węża. Lucy wskoczyła do środka, do pozostałości, których kwas rozpuszczał giętki kręgosłup i serce. Ze ścian komory wzięła krew i rozmazała ją po sobie. Wsmarowała ją w Shinę.

— Co ty...

— Nie gadaj! — ryknęła. — Matka zawsze umiera. Rodzi tysiące pasożytów, które pochłaniają inne istoty i w nich rosną.

— Uu, obrzydliwe. — Skrzywiła się Shina. — Ale dlaczego...

— Matki nie zjadają. Nie wchodzą w matkę, więc musimy się tym nasmarować.

Loki wskoczył do środka wraz ze staruszką, którą wrzucił w sam środek krwawej pulpy pozostałej po śmierci węża. Wymiotowała wprost pod swoje nogi po raz pierwszy. Shina pomogła jej wstać, lecz wtedy i drugi raz rzygnęła, tym razem na jedną ze ścian węża.

— Przepraszam, ale musiałam — oświadczyła Lucy. — Co się dzieje? Nigdy wcześniej...

— Lucy, coś jest nie tak — przerwał jej Loki.

— Zauważyłam, ale nie rozumiem.

— Bestie zachowują się dziwnie. Nawet jeśli były aktywne, to nie aż tak!

— Nie aż... — urwała. Złapał się za obolałą od tego wszystkiego głowę. — Zginął król lasu.

— Możliwe, ale nawet jeśli tak się stało, zwierzęta nie powinny się zachowywać się w ten sposób. Jakby podążały za kimś czy za czymś i...

Wzrok Lucy padł od razu na Shinę. Na ustach dziewczyny zatrzymało się jedno zdanie. "To moja wina" — powtarzała bezgłośnie słowa raz za razem. Cofnęła się o parę kroków, aż natrafiła na krwawą ściankę brzucha węża. Osunęła się po niej na ziemię.

Lucy podbiegła do Shiny. Z obu stron walnęła ją w policzki. Przybliżyła twarz dziewczyny do swojej, tak żeby już więcej jej nie uciekła. Przez moment zapanowała cisza. Niepokojąca i lekko irytująca, szczególnie dla Lokiego, który z niecierpliwości zaczął kopać wnętrzności węża.

— Możesz przestać? — skarciła go Lucy.

— Tak, moja pani. — Skłonił się nisko. — Dla ciebie wszystko.

Puścił w stronę Lucy oczko. Zignorowała jego głupie próby podrywu w trakcie walki z pasożytami i skupiła się na wciąż trzęsącej Shinie.

— To nie twoja wina.

— Nie moja?! — wykrzyczała Shina. — Znowu, znowu, ZNOWU to moja wina. Myślałam, że cokolwiek naprawię, a niszczę wszystko na drodze. Powiedz mi. Powiedz, co ja mam zrobić?! Ja już nie daję rady! Powiedz mi, powiedz! Dlaczego zawsze wszystko psuję?!

Okładała pięściami Lucy. Raz za razem uderzała ją, czasami w pierś, innym razem w mostek, ale ani jedno z uderzeń nie bolało. Pięści ledwo dotykały skóry Lucy, ale mimo wszystko czuła ból, który odczuwała w tej chwili Shina. Dziewczyna nienawidziła siebie. I chyba najbardziej za to, że zawiodła osobę, której najmocniej pragnęła coś udowodnić — samą siebie.

Lucy położyła dłoń na jej głowie.

— Skoro popełniłaś błąd, wyciągnij z niego jakieś lekcje.

— Jaką lekcję?! Nic już nie naprawię! Przeze mnie zginęli ludzie!

— I zginie ich jeszcze więcej, jeśli nie powstrzymasz tych bestii! — Lucy pociągnęła z całej siły za policzki Shiny. Nawet nie jęknęła. — Posłuchaj. — Westchnęła. — Każdy popełnia błędy, szczególnie kiedy wypełnia się misje. Nie idealizuj mnie, bo nigdy jeszcze mi się nie udało uratować wszystkich. Kiedy pracuję sama... Kiedy... — Zacisnęła powieki. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku staruszki, wciąż nieradzącej sobie z krwią jaszczura. A potem wróciła do Shiny. — Kiedy jestem sama, zawsze mi się coś nie udaje.

— Ale nie poddajesz się?

Lucy nie to miała na myśli. Dlatego pochyliła głowę ze wstydem. Ta dziewczyna nie rozumiała jej. Widziała jedynie idealnie odbicie, o którym gdzieś kiedyś usłyszała, ale nigdy jeszcze nie próbowała spojrzeć na prawdziwą Lucy, na kobietę, której odbicie ukrywało łzy i zepsucie.

— I często się poddaje. Nie umiem walczyć. Nie umiałam nawet walczyć o Natsu. Posłuchaj mnie, nie możesz się poddać po jednej porażce. Wiem, że najłatwiej jest rzucić problemy i gdzieś uciec. Rozumiem cię, naprawdę, ale jeśli teraz przestaniesz walczyć, sprawa się pogorszy.

Lucy obejrzała się przez ramię i skinęła na Lokiego. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, ale w końcu wysmarował się krwią węża. Zdjął marynarkę i rozluźnił krawat. Światło wydobyło się z jego zaciśniętych pięści.

— Dasz radę, Lucy? — spytał się zatroskany.

— Mi nic nie będzie. A co z tobą, Shino?

Wstała gwałtownie. Otarła twarz z łez, jednocześnie rozmazując się krwawą mazią przez oczy. Zapłonęła. Była gotowa.

Ominęła Lucy i przyklęknęła przed staruszką.

— Proszę tu zostać, poradzimy z tym sobie — obiecała kobiecie. Przykrywała ją marynarką Lokiego.

Cała trójka zwróciła się ku górze. Nikt z nich nie był przygotowany na walkę, ale wszyscy zaakceptowali, że muszą ją stoczyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Możesz mnie wesprzeć tutaj:  
> Paypal – https://paypal.me/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD  
> Znajdziesz mnie tutaj:  
> Wattpad – https://www.wattpad.com/user/OlaRi9  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rolaka1995  
> Tumblr – https://rolaka.tumblr.com  
> Facebook – https://www.facebook.com/PisarkaRolaka/  
> Twitter – https://twitter.com/Rolaka1995


End file.
